


Будь моим Тин-Хинан

by WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Спецквест [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: вынужденные подчиняться правилам общества, альфы скрывают свои лица, омеги - скрывают свою душу. Мир поделён на касты, и никто не имеет права ломать устоявшиеся правила. Но, разумеется, Стив не вписывается в эти рамки.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: АУ, омегаверс, предполагается мужская беременность  
> Примечание: продолжение текста Неразрывной красной нитью

**Первая часть**

**1.**

**Ноябрь, 1943**

Шум в баре стоял такой, что приходилось едва ли не кричать. Звучала музыка, солдаты пели задорную песню про кабачок*, пиво текло рекой и громкий смех раздавался то тут, то там.

Стив окинул взглядом свою будущую команду и довольно улыбнулся.

Они хорошие люди, таких не часто встретишь, и Филлипсу придётся согласится с его выбором, иначе никак. Но хорошей команде нужен не только формальный лидер. Нужен тот, кто действительно сможет управлять действиями этих парней.

Стив с грустью понимал, что за ним они вряд ли пойдут.

Омега не в состоянии вести людей за собой. Хоть слово омеги — закон, закончились те времена, когда этот закон действительно работал.

Да и работал ли он вообще.

— Эй, Капитан, — воскликнул рядом Морита. — Чего такой грустный? Выпей с нами, веселее будет!

Улыбаясь, Стив покачал головой:

— Отдыхайте, парни, вы заслужили это.

Он встал из-за стола, когда его ребята начали следующий куплет песни. Им сейчас хорошо и спокойно, но завтра будет новый день, новые дела.

За барной стойкой, спиной ко всем и лицом к стене, сидели двое: как и остальные, оба в свежей, немного подлатанной одежде с чужого плеча, но в тёмно-зелёных платках, повязанных на военный манер — чтобы закрыть голову и нижнюю часть лица. Альфы. Альфы его отряда: Монтгомери Фэлсворт и Баки Барнс.

Подойти к ним сразу было бы неприлично, поэтому Стив загодя произнёс:

— Баки, вы не против моей компании?

Он заметил быстрое движение Монтгомери, поправляющего повязку-лисам. Альфы обычно едят отдельно — не принято показывать лицо при посторонних. Велика вероятность спровоцировать массовую драку — им достаточно просто кивнуть, чтобы окружающие беты подчинились.

Встав из-за стола, Монтгомери тихо произнёс:

— Пойду отдохну, сержант. Выспаться не помешает. Капитан.

— Лейтенант, — Стив кивнул.

Он заметил, что Баки тоже поправил свой лисам. Ну, вот, все формальности соблюдены, можно и поговорить.

— Ты как, Баки? — Стив присел на соседний стул и развернулся лицом к залу.

Если Баки надумает выпить, то Стив не будет ему мешать.

— Нормально, — было слышно, что его друг ухмыляется. — Какой фурор ты произвёл, я посмотрю. Мне стоило только уйти...

— Ты ушёл слишком далеко, Бак.

Стив хмыкнул.

Он помнил, каким нашёл Баки на том столе в лаборатории Золы — едва соображающим, бормочущим свои имя, фамилию и номер. С открытым лицом. Кто-то сорвал с него лисам. Когда? Ещё до плена, в бою? Или уже там, когда их схватили и увезли на этот жуткий завод? Спрашивать не просто бесполезно, спрашивать нельзя ни в коем случае. Это оскорбит альфу, каким бы близким другом тот ни был.

Стив помнил, как помог тогда Баки подняться, а потом нашарил какую-то тряпку и подал её, чтобы друг мог прикрыть лицо. Важно было не только вытащить его из этого ада, но и сохранить его гордость.

Сейчас, когда плен, пытки, весь ужас пережитого остались позади, Баки вроде бы повеселел. А может быть, он просто не хотел, чтобы Стив видел, как он чувствует себя сейчас.

— А ты, Бак, пойдёшь за Капитаном Америкой? — спросил он Баки с улыбкой.

— Нет, — тот легко пожал плечами. — Я пойду за тем бешеным омегой из Бруклина, который не боялся ничего и лез в драку, даже если знал, что проиграет. Пойми меня правильно, Стив, я не вижу смысла во всём этом, — он махнул рукой на стену, где висел плакат, приглашающий на выступление USO и Капитана Америки. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я рядом. Просто рядом.

Голос Баки стал совсем тихим, и Стив не мог понять, говорит тот с ним или с самим собой.

**2.**

**Раньше**

Сколько Стив себя помнил, вокруг были сплошные ограничения. Как и отцу, ему не повезло родиться омегой. Многие бы сказали, что он неправильно воспринимает свою природу, но именно так он видел окружающий мир.

Если углубляться в историю, то, да, сейчас стало гораздо лучше — омег не преследовали с собаками, не обвиняли в краже чужих душ и не отправляли на костёр. А ведь ещё лет сто назад суды над омегами, обвиняемыми в убийстве с помощью колдовства, были обычным делом.

Общество наконец-то осознало, что дело не в колдовстве и не в краже чьей-то души, а в обычных человеческих инстинктах. Вот только омег почти не осталось и наследственность оказалась сильно подпорчена — даже у бет, которых в те времена сжигали наравне с омегами, достаточно было всего лишь быть красивее других и попасть под горячую руку.

Угадать, кем родился ребёнок, фактически невозможно — до определённого возраста или, проще говоря, пока не начнутся течки, если он омега, или первый гон, если альфа. Не случилось ни того, ни другого — значит, бета.

Проблема лишь в том, что за столетия гонений и истребления омеги психологически закрылись от своей сути, и течки порой не наступали очень и очень долго. Теперь для начала подготовки организма к «периоду размножения» требовались определённые условия — говоря простым языком, покой и уют.

После публикации некоторых научных работ, наделавших много шума, общество вдруг вспомнило, что без омег людям не выжить. А учитывая, сколько их всего осталось, возникла потребность законодательно «оградить» их от потенциальных опасностей и вернуть благополучно забытые за прошедшие века омежьи права.

К моменту рождения Стива омегам запретили проходить военную службу, служить в полиции, в пожарных частях и работать в шахтах. Пресловутое выражение «слово омеги — закон» стало пониматься почти буквально. Омегам вернули право самим решать свою судьбу, в отличие от прежних попыток лишить их каких-либо прав вообще, в том числе права собственности, наследования и вступления в брак по своему выбору.

К этому времени омеги уже не обладали своей легендарной красотой, от которой многие теряли голову. Внешне они давно почти не отличались от бет. Если, конечно, не принимать во внимание тот факт, что омеги слишком рано взрослели — как физически, так и психологически.

Они отличались от бет уже самим восприятием мира.

Почти за год до окончания Первой мировой, отец Стива ушёл воевать, скрыв, что он на самом деле омега. Он ничем не выделялся среди других добровольцев, кроме, пожалуй, одного: огромного желания остановить войну.

Стив прекрасно понимал стремление своего отца: пока будет существовать хоть какая-то угроза семье, омега не найдёт покоя. А о какой семье — и, главное, детях — может идти речь, если омега в состоянии постоянной тревоги?

Поэтому так вышло, что в семье Роджерсов родила бета — Сара, мать Стива. Роды прошли без осложнений, но Стиву не повезло с наследственностью. Его здоровье было слабым, и рос он очень плохо.

В девять лет у Стива случилась первая — и последняя — течка. Сара едва сводила концы с концами, время было непростым для всех. Поэтому в довольно тяжёлые несколько дней первой течки единственным подарком для Стива стали часы отца — погибшего на войне Джозефа Роджерса.

И, в отличие от отца, свой пол Стив скрыть уже не мог. Проведённые в больнице дни отразились в его карте соответствующим диагнозом.

После установления его омежьего пола жизнь Стива серьёзно изменилась. Стало понятно, что есть вещи, делать которые ему не полагалось, например, пользоваться общей с бетами раздевалкой, заниматься профессиональным спортом, да и в принципе рисковать своими здоровьем и жизнью. Но в то же время теперь никто не мог запретить ему поступать так, как он считал нужным.

Пресловутое «слово омеги» стало оправданием для многих его поступков, не очень «правильных» в глазах окружающих. Например, для тех же драк. На самом деле Стив не любил насилие, но если где-то творилась несправедливость, он не мог закрыть на это глаза.

Другие омеги в этом плане мало чем отличались от него — разве ж только кулаками не размахивали. Но решали подобные проблемы более жестоко и хладнокровно. Если они считали нужным, то убивали противника морально.

Стив помнил ту историю, когда Кларенс Бойл, омега с соседней улицы, пятнадцатилетний подросток, довёл мелкого бандита, взрослого мужика, вымогавшего деньги у местных, до самоубийства. Вот тогда действительно беты вспомнили сказки о краже души. Хотя всё дело было в обычной похоти.

Полиция не стала расследовать случившееся, заявив, что мужик и так был не в себе.

Но никто не осудил того омегу за его «методы».

Его решение стало приговором, не подлежащим пересмотру.

Стиву тогда только исполнилось десять. Он лишь начинал понимать окружающий мир, соотносить его законы с собственным восприятием. Но поступок Бойла сильно его впечатлил. Стив не считал себя таким смелым и решительным, чтобы буквально пойти против закона.

Он даже не представлял, как жил бы после этого.

Что же касалось того омеги... Через полгода в их районе появился незнакомый альфа, который и увёз Бойла с собой.

Говорили, что у них была «настоящая любовь». А кем был тот альфа и откуда взялся, никто не знал. 

В Бруклине было полно эмигрантов, каждый приехал откуда-то издалека и со своей историей, о которой совсем не хотелось говорить.

Сара считала, что мальчик сам решал, как ему поступить, и никто не вправе осуждать его решения.

Было у матери Стива любимое выражение: на омегу надейся, а сам не плошай.

И Стиву она объясняла это так: вся мудрость людей дана омегам, вся решимость людей дана омегам, но это не значит, что омеги должны решать все проблемы человечества.

Тогда Стив плохо понимал, что имела в виду его мать.

Стив не был знаком ни с одним альфой лично, пожалуй, до самых восемнадцати лет. Он видел их в школе — высоких, плечистых, с яркими, сияющими над синей тканью лисама глазами.

В их школе не было ни одной девочки-альфы, а с мальчишками Стив не хотел иметь ничего общего.

Почему-то альфы считали, что могут вмешиваться в его дела.

Ну, один из них точно так думал.

И это до крайности раздражало.

Но однажды Стив попал в настоящую переделку, из которой мог и не выйти живым.

Какое-то время он дружил с Холли Мэйнард — дочкой бухгалтера из дома за школой. Она не была красавицей, но очень хорошо пела, устраивая со своей младшей сестрой по вечерам небольшие концерты дома. Глория играла на фортепиано, а Холли пела. Стив часто приходил к ним просто послушать. Возможно, он даже нравился Холли, сейчас уже сложно сказать.

Начиналось лето, в городе стояла страшная жара, а за школой, в тени старых яблонь, было так хорошо и прохладно, что и дышалось легче, и сердце билось тише.

Холли готовилась к поступлению — она мечтала получить медицинское образование и стать врачом, как её бабушка. Надо сказать, что бабушка Холли была альфой, да ещё с таким пробивным характером, что смогла отстоять всю больницу, когда из-за нехватки денег в городском бюджете стали увольнять персонал, грозя закрыть и само учреждение.

Это было очень давно, но Стив слышал эту историю от матери. И не удивлялся ничему — за альфой пойдут не только на работу без оплаты, но даже на штурм вражеской крепости.

Если для окружающих слово омеги — закон, который почему-то приходится соблюдать, то призыв альфы — это буквально веление сердца. Именно поэтому они закрывают свои лица шарфами-лисамами. Чтобы люди сначала подумали, а уж потом подхватывали боевой альфовский клич. Как правило, альфы могут настолько расположить к себе, что в состоянии собрать целую армию. Но даже закрыв лицо, они умудряются влиять на людей, пусть и не с такой силой.

Стив знал, что идеальная семья — это или двое бет, или альфа и омега. Не имеет значения, кто принесёт потомство во втором случае, так заложено природой, что альфа защищает семью — неважно, насколько большую, часто под семьёй альфа понимает вообще всё своё близкое окружение, а омега заботится о семейном благополучии, решая множество насущных проблем, для которых требуются мудрость и терпение. Потому что уж терпения омегам не занимать.

Но в жизни часто всё складывается гораздо сложнее. Омеги не привыкли подчиняться каким-то эфемерным законам общества: даже когда на протяжении нескольких веков они были лишены возможности выбирать себе пару и их просто продавали будущим супругам, всё равно выбирали в итоге именно они. Сейчас, конечно, им вернули право выбора пары, вот только их внимание по-прежнему нужно было ещё заслужить.

Стив знал, что правило дарить омеге дорогие украшения — даже если этот подарок не подразумевал ухаживание — это относительно недавнее нововведение, зародившееся в середине прошлого века. Тогда омеги рождались уже совсем редко, здоровье их было слабым и хрупким, совсем как у Стива, казалось, что сама природа не желает больше давать человечеству такой ценный дар. Они редко доживали до брачного возраста, как будто ещё детьми понимали, что счастья в браке не будет совсем. Они не могли работать с таким здоровьем. И если их некому было поддержать, просто умирали. Тогда-то в Англии и решили установить порядок «оказания внимания», подразумевающий дарение дорогих украшений. Омеги могли продать их, чтобы прокормить себя или семью, но они решали сами — принимать дар или продавать его. Принуждение к какому-то решению строго каралось законом. Другие страны подхватили эту традицию почти мгновенно. Но омеги оказались слишком гордыми и подозрительными. Они всё ещё не верили, что бесправные времена закончились, не решались или просто не хотели принимать подарки, подразумевающие ухаживания. И тогда кто-то из альф придумал красивую традицию, так тронувшую холодные сердца омег.

Подарок признательности следовало предлагать в одной руке с почтительного расстояния, не заставляя омегу его брать, оставив право отказаться.

Дар ухаживания протягивали в обеих ладонях, сложенных так, чтобы коснуться пальцами, если омега решит принять его. Это было всё равно, что предложить собственное сердце.

Почему-то этот затейливый ход сработал. Омеги перестали отказываться от обычных подарков — принимали украшения, забирая их так, чтобы не касаться чужой руки, будь то рука беты или альфы, не имело значения. А вот с ухаживаниями они стали гораздо смелее. Возможно, наконец-то поверили, что могут открыто выбирать теперь сами.

Стив знал, что даже если кто-то однажды захочет предложить ему пойти на свидание, он сам решит, нужен ли ему этот человек. Знал, что может пригласить на свидание сам, никто не посмотрит косо.

Но позвать Холли в кино у него не было даже мысли. Она была, скорее, близким другом, чем объектом романтического интереса. Возможно, она надеялась, что Стив однажды выберет её, но теперь этого уже не узнать.

Её отец работал на большом винном заводе, он хорошо зарабатывал, достаточно, чтобы его семья ни в чём не нуждалась, а жена могла себе позволить не работать и проводить всё время с дочерьми.

Стиву здесь были рады, мать Холли обожала его рисунки — сама она так и не научилась прилично рисовать, говорила, что не хватило таланта.

Сара Роджерс подозревала, что, возможно, отец Холли просто надеется заполучить в свою семью омегу, не раз говорила об этом со Стивом. Тот понимал беспокойство матери, а потому, когда однажды вечером мистер Факстон подозвал Стива и произнёс речь о том, как он рад, что его дочь дружит с таким замечательным молодым человеком, Стив заподозрил неладное.

После таких воодушевляющих слов отец Холли протянул Стиву на раскрытой ладони тот самый подарок — дорогое золотое украшение, но Стив отказался его принять.

Если честно, Стив ни от кого не принял бы такой подарок. Он не считал себя достойным, ведь ничем особенным не выделялся, ничего соответствующего такой признательности сделать не успел. Да даже если бы и сделал, всё равно не принял бы. У многих людей сейчас и без того не хватало денег, чтобы свести концы с концами.

Отец Холли на такой отказ только вздохнул. Но стало понятно, что какие-то его планы Стив нарушил.

По городу ходили слухи, что завод то ли терпит убытки, то ли вот-вот будет продан за долги с молотка. Много предположений и никакой конкретики. Стив понимал, что, если с заводом и правда какие-то тёмные дела, это наверняка затронет семью Холли — её отец там не последний человек.

Пару дней Стив не приходил к Холли, не получалось по разным причинам. Но в ту пятницу он очень спешил — не хотел опоздать к началу маленького выступления. Стив торопливо шёл знакомой дорогой. Жара всё ещё стояла несусветная, сухой воздух колол лёгкие, когда в вечерних сумерках Стив подошёл к дому Холли.

В окнах свет не горел.

Это было странно, потому что в окнах мелькали чьи-то силуэты, а Мэйнарды не любили сидеть в темноте. К тому же пятница — семейный вечер, предполагавший пение и музыку.

Когда же разбилось стекло где-то на втором этаже и раздался женский вскрик, Стив не стал терять ни минуты. Он достаточно хорошо знал расположение комнат, однажды даже спускался в подвал, когда Холли попросила помочь принести оттуда яблок для варенья, которое в тот день варила миссис Мэйнард. Вход в подвал с улицы обычно закрывался на замок со сломанным механизмом. Чтобы его снять, достаточно было просто повернуть дужку. Эта семья никогда не боялась грабителей.

Стив проник в пахнущий яблоками подвал очень тихо. Сердце его билось спокойно и ровно, и он старательно гнал прочь тревожные мысли.

Если слухи о заводе правдивы, значит, сюда пришли вовсе не адвокаты деловых партнёров.

Стив мысленно представил себе планировку дома. Женский крик донёсся со стороны спальни на втором этаже. Скорее всего, это миссис Мэйнард. Мистер Мэйнард, возможно, находится в гостиной — там достаточно места, чтобы вместить несколько человек, чьи силуэты мелькали в окне. А столько народа в такой ситуации соберётся только... чтобы заставить хозяина дома сделать то, чего он явно не хочет. Если всё верно, то Холли и Глория должны быть заперты в своих комнатах — это логично, но там большие окна. Значит, их могли запереть во флигеле.

То есть сейчас надо подняться, через кухню пройти к флигелю так, чтобы не было видно из гостиной. Потом можно будет попробовать пробраться на второй этаж. Помочь мистеру Мэйнарду он уже не сможет, но можно позвонить в полицию из телефонной будки на углу. Только сначала вытащить девушек и их мать.

Вот только... почему в доме такая тишина? Почему больше никто не кричит?

Запретив себе думать о плохом, Стив аккуратно повернул защёлку и приоткрыл дверь, ведущую из подвала в кухню. В темноте почти ничего не удалось рассмотреть, но хотя бы по звукам стало ясно, что главные действующие лица действительно собрались в гостиной. Они ходили, что-то искали, стучали ящиками стола, и по стенам то и дело скользили лучи света карманных фонариков.

А потом Стив увидел миссис Мэйнард. Она лежала на полу кухни, рядом валялись разбитые тарелки, и чувствовался… 

Слабый — пока действительно слабый, будто где-то рядом стоит бутыль с плохо завинченной крышкой, запах керосина.

Стив похолодел.

Нервно посмотрев в сторону коридора и убедившись, что никого рядом нет, он схватил миссис Мэйнард за руки и медленно поволок в подвал. Стиву едва хватало сил, чтобы вытащить потерявшую сознание женщину из кухни.

Вытаскивать её на улицу сразу он не стал — подвал безопаснее, даже если дом всё-таки подожгут. Отсюда есть выход, о котором бандиты наверняка не знают, здесь есть вода и старые шерстяные коврики... Выбраться можно.

Поэтому, оставив миссис Мэйнард под лестницей, Стив вернулся в дом. Его беспокоил второй этаж. Если мать Холли была здесь, то кто же кричал там? И где тогда искать остальных?

Сделав глубокий медленный вдох, Стив шагнул в сторону холла. Оттуда можно осторожно подобраться к лестнице...

Возле которой он едва не споткнулся о тело Холли. Уличный свет падал в соседнее окно, и Стив замер, когда понял, что именно видит.

Голова девушки была пробита — кровь лужицей растеклась по полу.

Когда Стив поднёс руку к её лицу, пальцы у него дрожали. Она не дышала, и пульс нащупать не удалось.

Запах керосина был и тут.

Стиснув зубы, Стив решительно направился к лестнице.

Из гостиной доносились голоса, становясь всё громче. Раздались шаги — кто-то шёл в сторону Стива.

Собрав все свои силы в кулак, он рванул было по лестнице наверх, но увидел на площадке что-то белое, лежащее почти бесформенной кучей.

Глория была жива. Она уже начала приходить в себя, и Стив зажал ей рот, стараясь слиться с темнотой, чтобы идущий внизу человек не заметил его.

Бандит прошёл в сторону флигеля, лишь на секунду остановившись рядом с телом Холли.

Хмыкнул, пошёл дальше.

Стив выдохнул.

Забившаяся в его руках Глория дрожала, как осиновый лист.

— Ш-ш-ш, — выдохнул Стив ей на ухо. — Пошли.

Она едва передвигала ногами и руками, когда они ползком, медленно перебрались к кухне. Дверь в подвал казалась обоим чудесным спасением, и стоило только её за собой закрыть...

Глория всхлипнула громко и отчаянно, вцепилась в воротник пиджака Стива и зашептала:

— Они убили... убили Холли! Папа хотел, чтобы ты увёз её отсюда! Он так хотел...

Стив закрыл глаза и прижал её к себе, пытаясь успокоить. 

Так же шёпотом ответил ей в макушку:

— Глори, послушай меня, Глори. Ты сейчас выйдешь отсюда и побежишь так быстро, как только можешь, к бакалее, слышишь? Там телефонная будка, ты вызовешь полицию, понимаешь? А я пока вытащу отсюда твою маму. У нас всё получится, если ты возьмёшь себя в руки. Глори?

Она замерла, прислушиваясь к звукам в доме.

И Стив тоже это услышал: топот. Громкий топот и злые крики. Там заметили, что Глория и миссис Мэйнард исчезли.

Сейчас бандиты сообразят проверить подвал.

— Помоги мне! — зашипел Стив.

Вдвоём они смогли затащить на лестницу большой ящик с прошлогодними яблоками. Не самая надёжная преграда, но лучше, чем ничего.

В дверь стали ломиться, когда Стив уже помогал Глории поднять двери, ведущие в подвал с улицы.

Впоследствии Стив не раз думал о том, почему был так хладнокровен в те минуты. Почему не испытывал ужас из-за смерти Холли, почему вообще не испытывал никаких эмоций.

На ум приходил только очень неутешительный ответ: омеги и правда бессердечны, как говорили о них в старинных страшных сказках, которыми пугали детей ещё двести лет назад.

То, что было дальше, Стив помнил обрывками. Дверь из кухни постепенно поддавалась под натиском пытавшихся её высадить. Ящик с яблоками медленно, но верно сдвигался в сторону.

Глория скулила от ужаса, то и дело оглядываясь назад, а Стив, уже распахнув тяжёлые створки подвальных дверей, выпихивал её наружу. Дыхание пока ещё не подвело его, но это был вопрос времени. Он уже весь взмок от пота, руки и колени дрожали от нарастающей слабости, но всё это не имело никакого значения.

Кажется, он ещё молился про себя, чтобы миссис Мэйнард подольше пролежала без сознания. Там, под лестницей, она пока была в безопасности.

Уже выбравшаяся наружу Глория вдруг взвизгнула и, будто сметённая чудовищной силой, отлетела в сторону, с глухим стуком упав на землю.

Стив помнил, как выскочил из подвала сам, бросился под ноги здоровому мужику, чтобы не дать ему снова ударить Глорию бейсбольной битой.

Он помнил боль, от которой перед глазами вспыхнули звёзды, помнил, как едва не свалился лицом на кирпичный фундамент.

Успел выставить вперёд руки, успел закрыть Глорию собой.

Помнил удары, помнил чьи-то удивлённые крики — появился кто-то ещё, многоголосый шум прорывался в его сознание, заставляя открыть глаза.

Это были альфы, человек десять. Они сцепились с выбежавшими из дома бандитами, легко блокируя удары их бит. Стив чуть ли не кожей чувствовал сгущавшийся вокруг тестостерон.

Столько разъярённых альф вокруг него одного — избитого, уставшего омеги.

Кажется, по-настоящему испугался он только тогда.

Только тогда его накрыло волной инстинктивного ужаса.

Он не сможет защититься, если кто-то из них…

Когда между Стивом и избивавшим его бандитом возникла тень, она показалась действительно огромной и страшной. От неё исходила угроза и тяжёлый запах адреналина.

Стив только крепче обнял, закрывая собой, Глорию и, пожалуй, впервые в жизни закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть опасность.

Он помнил разгорячённый запах нависшего над ним альфы. Помнил горячие — обжигающие — пальцы, прикасавшиеся к его лицу. Помнил обеспокоенный голос, спрашивавший что-то… И как он сам пытался что-то сказать — про миссис Мэйнард в подвале, про мистера Мэйнарда, которого, возможно, уже нет в живых, про Холли — там, в доме, про керосин…

Вот только во рту была кровь, и его всё время тошнило. И в глазах было темно.

А потом он всё-таки потерял сознание.

Очнулся Стив уже дома, в своей комнате — на кровати с высоко взбитыми подушками и тёплым одеялом, укрывающим ноги. Рядом сидела мама и меняла повязку на его руке. Во всём теле застыла боль, но страха не было. Сознание было чистым, без эмоций совершенно.

Постепенно Стив узнал от матери, что же произошло на самом деле и как он оказался дома.

По словам миссис Мэйнард, которую уже выписали из больницы, всё началось примерно полгода назад. На винный завод, где её муж работал главным бухгалтером, положила глаз мафия. К мистеру Мэйнарду не раз приходили подозрительные люди. Что-то предлагали, требовали… Но тот отказывался. А потом он передал жене какую-то тетрадь и велел спрятать её как можно дальше. Так, чтобы сам дьявол не смог найти. Она спрятала. Но прекрасно знала, что этим дело не кончится.

Они с мужем очень надеялись уговорить Стива сопроводить Холли в поездке в Вашингтон. Девочка доверяла ему, и если бы им удалось отправить детей в эту поездку, всё было бы хорошо: никто не заподозрит побег, если к тётке в гости едет влюблённая парочка. Глорию увезла бы миссис Мэйнард — на летний отдых к морю. Всё было бы хорошо… Если бы сложилось, как было задумано.

В ту злополучную ночь в дом ворвались бандиты. Первой им на пути попалась именно Холли — она открыла дверь, совсем не ожидая нападения. Слишком хрупкая, слишком…

Она умерла мгновенно.

Миссис Мэйнард собиралась накрывать ужин, когда ударили и её — она даже не знала, что кто-то стоит за её спиной. Напуганная Глория видела всё это, стоя на лестнице, потом побежала наверх — это её крик услышал Стив.

Мистера Мэйнарда пытали. Требовали отдать тетрадь, ломали ему пальцы и ноги, резали кожу на лице.

Они собирались поджечь дом, чтобы никого не осталось в живых. Стив успел вовремя, хотя едва не погиб сам.

Сара не очень охотно рассказывала всё это, фактически только отвечала на вопросы сына, который пытался вытянуть из неё малейшие подробности, боясь, что она о чём-то умолчит.

Их спасли альфы — молодые, взбудораженные, они возвращались с подпольных боксёрских боёв, о чём, конечно же, никогда не расскажут в полиции, но от миссис Роджерс ничего нельзя утаить. Тем более что некоторым из них тоже понадобилась медицинская помощь после этого боя за жизни четырёх человек.

Один из них и спас Стива — буквально закрыл собой так же, как сам Стив закрыл собой Глорию. Первый удар битой пришёлся этому альфе по левому предплечью, отчего треснула кость. Но боли тот не чувствовал, только ярость.

Когда раздались звуки полицейской сирены — кто-то из соседей всё-таки позвонил в полицию, услышав дикий шум и крики, — альфы, понимая, что им грозит, не бросились врассыпную, а молча встали над поверженными противниками, ожидая своей участи. Но им повезло — среди приехавших стражей порядка оказался родственник кого-то из альф.

Стива принёс домой на руках его спаситель. Тот самый альфа, который вечно пытался защитить его в драках ещё со школьных времён.

Услышав это, Стив сначала нахмурился, а потом замер. Сердце в груди пропустило удар.

— Только этого не хватало, — пробормотал он тогда побелевшими губами.

Сара всё поняла правильно, а потому лишь кивнула. Она знала, как трепетно омеги относятся к свободе выбора, не выносят быть обязанными кому-то, это у них в крови. С ними вообще тяжело, особенно в плане отношений.

Самому Стиву порой казалось, что отношения — это не для омег.

Сломанная рука болела, в остальном самочувствие стало гораздо лучше за прошедшие три дня. Стив смотрел в потолок своей комнаты, считал трещинки на оконной раме. Читать он пока не мог — начинала болеть голова.

Жара на улице постепенно спала, уже второй день шёл мелкий противный дождь. Стив пытался встать сам с постели, но пока его только шатало, на ногах устоять получалось с трудом.

Он старался не думать о том, что случилось несколько дней назад, но перед глазами всё равно было бледное лицо Холли, с открытыми в удивлении глазами. Такой она была там, в доме, в ту ночь. Удивлённой. Не понимающей.

Ему было больно дышать не только из-за серьёзно ушибленных рёбер. Наверное, в груди что-то сломалось — или разбилось. Что-то хрупкое, когда-то живое.

Когда в коридоре раздались голоса, Стив прислушался.

— Миссис Роджерс, я всё понимаю, — говорил кто-то смутно знакомый и очень уверенный. — Но я хотел бы его навестить.

— Молодой человек, имейте совесть!

— Миссис Роджерс, — дальше был шёпот, но говоривший стоял слишком близко к приоткрытой двери в комнату Стива, — разве можно не пускать к омеге того, кто принёс подарок?

Стив побледнел. Он не хотел никаких подарков, не хотел никого видеть вообще.

Но вот дверь открылась, и спелая большая груша, метко брошенная, упала на кровать рядом с ладонью Стива.

Он осторожно прикоснулся к блестящему боку сладко пахнущего «подарка» и посмотрел в глаза наглому альфе — прямо, не опуская взгляд.

Наверное, в этот момент Стив и увидел его в первый раз по-настоящему. Не издалека, не украдкой, именно таким, какой есть.

Высокий, как и большинство других альф, широкоплечий, крепкий — фигура у него была что надо. Лицо, как и полагается, закрыто лисамом, видны только смеющиеся глаза. Стиву вдруг подумалось, что взгляд у этого альфы прозрачный, даже хрустальный какой-то. Руки красивые, одна, правда, на перевязи, как и у самого Стива.

Он знал, как зовут этого альфу. Джеймс Барнс.

Снова огладив пальцами сладко пахнущую грушу, Стив нахмурился:

— Если ты на что-то рассчитываешь...

— Да ни на что я не рассчитываю, — отмахнулся альфа, — просто зашёл узнать, как ты. И сказать, что Мэйнарды уехали вчера. Твоя мать говорила, что ты спрашивал про них.

Стив кивнул.

Он снова вспомнил Холли, удивился, что ничего не чувствует, кроме сожаления.

Как-то это неправильно, что ли.

— Я присяду, — Барнс бесцеремонно плюхнулся рядом со Стивом. — Очень хотелось узнать, как ты вообще себя чувствуешь, я думал, они тебя там просто по земле раскатают.

Стив не ответил.

Снова вспомнил ту ночь, запах керосина, тепло замершей в ужасе Глории, сжавшейся в комочек под ним, Стивом, закрывшим её своим телом от ударов бейсбольной битой.

Стив помнил собственный ледяной страх перед таким количеством разгорячённых дракой альф. Он, конечно, не был в течке, но у альф в таком возбуждённом состоянии сильно обостряется нюх и они способны учуять омегу даже «в покое», даже на большом расстоянии.

Но, Боже милостивый, как они все были прекрасны в этот момент. Особенно Барнс, вставший живым щитом между тем бандитом и его жертвами.

Стив старался прогнать эти мысли, спрятать их как можно глубже, потому что всё его существо сопротивлялось тому, что альфы... могут быть настолько прекрасны — безумно опасны, да, но при этом так восхитительны.

Как-то в школе их учитель биологии, мистер Хаммер, заболел, и к ним пригласили подменить его университетского профессора. Этот профессор, седой и худощавый, провёл в классе Стива около восьми занятий. И когда дело дошло до взаимоотношений между представителями разных полов, заметил:

— Многие считают, что омеги не нуждаются в сексе, — голос его звучал устало, но всё равно перекрыл тихие смешки учеников. — Это не совсем так. Если беты подвержены эмоциональным всплескам в повседневной жизни, то и в сексуальной сфере они более открыты. Альфы, как известно, в период гона становятся наиболее сексуально агрессивны, причём агрессия выражается не столько в действиях, сколько в активной выработке феромонов, рассчитанных на привлечение пары. Что же касается омег... Чтобы омеги проявили интерес к сексу, они должны почувствовать себя в безопасности. Это очень важный аспект в их жизни. Поэтому не надо думать, что омеги... фригидны. Они такие же, как все, просто их интерес редко совпадает с интересом потенциального партнёра.

В классе Стива омегой был только он один.

Больше профессор к ним не приходил, а занятий по биологии не было ещё три недели.

Чувствовать присутствие альфы так близко было странно. Стив не знал, что, оказывается, можно чувствовать чужие эмоции, улавливая их по одному только запаху. Но сейчас он чётко понимал, что Барнс волнуется отчего-то, даже робеет.

Это потом он узнает, что альфа, находящийся рядом с потенциальной парой, неосознанно начинает источать определённые феромоны — так он подаёт сигнал, чтобы омега поверил в искренность чувств, потому что в этих феромонах зашифрованы эмоции, которые может прочесть только омега.

Но сейчас Стив просто знал, что надоедливый альфа почему-то волнуется, чего-то ждёт.

Стук в дверь стал настоящим спасением. Дверь приоткрылась, и в комнату заглянула его мать:

— Стив, как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо? — отвечая на этот простой вопрос, он не был уверен в своих ощущениях.

А вот сидевший рядом Барнс тут же встал и отошёл от кровати на шаг.

В комнате пышном цветом распускалась исходящая от него неловкость.

**3.**

**Ноябрь, 1943**

В новом отряде оказалось сразу двое альф, из-за чего возник неизбежный вопрос субординации. Звание Баки было ниже, чем у Монтгомери, с одной стороны, и это вроде бы давало определённое решение ситуации, но не в их случае.

Собирая команду, Стив не смотрел ни на чин, ни на расу. Определённые трудности возникали с включением в состав Мориты и Джонса, не меньше проблем было и с самим Монтгомери, и уж тем более с Дернье.

Но Стив делал ставку на равенство — там, в плену, не было ни званий, ни расовых различий, ни подчинения вышестоящему командованию. Они сами решали, что делать и как, задолго до появления Стива на базе.

И теперь он предлагал им самим решить, как распределить иерархию.

В крошечной комнатушке, выделенной Стиву как капитану, было довольно тесно, в жестяной печке, пристроенной в углу, горел огонь, рядом прямо на полу лежали пара поленьев и драгоценный коробок спичек.

Особый отряд Капитана Америки собрался за колченогим столом, заваленным планами и картами, и кто-то должен был уже сказать хоть что-то.

Первым заговорил Дуган:

— Двое альф в отряде — неслыханное дело.

— Но вы уже действовали вместе, и получалось неплохо, — возразил Стив.

Подал голос Джонс:

— Это мы просто нацистам навалять хотели.

— А сейчас что-то изменилось?

— Нет, но...

— У меня есть предложение, — подал голос Монтгомери. — Рациональное. Ответственность перед вышестоящим начальством я могу взять на себя как более старший по званию, чем Барнс. Это будет логично, хотя и несколько сложно, учитывая, что я всё-таки подданный Британского королевства. Но, учитывая, что СНР тесно сотрудничает с МИ-6, на это должны закрыть глаза, международная организация всё-таки. Но вот что касается работы непосредственно под вашим началом, капитан... Вы — омега.

Стив не изменился в лице. Он слышал это постоянно. Особенно в контексте, что омегам не дано быть лидерами, они одиночки по природе.

То, что ему не дано быть лидером, Стив уже понял, хватило тех фронтовых выступлений. Обида простых солдат, что к ним прислали какого-то непонятного мужика, ни за что, ни про что названного капитаном, да ещё символом страны, запомнилась ему на всю жизнь.

Эти солдаты не пошли бы за ним в бой.

Монтгомери продолжил:

— Сержант Барнс знает вас, капитан, как никто другой. Мы привыкли к нему, мне с ним не приходилось делить влияние. Я думаю, будет логично, если вашей правой рукой будет именно он. А я прикрою вас обоих, если понадобится.

— Предлагаю выпить! — тут же заявил Морита и поставил на стол бутылку трофейного шнапса, возникшую будто из ниоткуда. — Выпьем за капитана, сержанта и лейтенанта. Надо обмыть новые назначения!

Предложение было встречено одобрительным гулом.

И всё же... Всё же Стив чувствовал лёгкую грусть.

Он не сомневался в этих людях, знал, что они не подведут. Но ему самому не хватало того бешеного напора и темперамента, бьющей по всем фронтам харизмы, присущих только альфам.

В бою альфы сдвигают ткань лисама вниз, под подбородок, открывая лицо. Они командуют, не задумываясь, и за ними следуют, веря в их приказы всем сердцем.

Но омеги. Они действительно одиночки, и даже альфы им не указ.

Как-то давно, ещё в школе, во время занятий случился пожар из-за повреждённой от старости проводки.

Стив видел, как быстро сориентировались ученики-альфы: тот же Барнс, учуявший запах дыма, гаркнул на преподавателя, заставляя быстро вывести учеников на улицу. Сам же Стив... А что Стив? Приказ альфы на него не действовал, поэтому он, пятнадцатилетний дурак, побежал в медицинский кабинет да в учительскую искать тех, кто не слышал, не знал, что происходит. Нашёл медсестру, двух поварих...

Он ещё не умел тогда убеждать. Его плохо слушали.

В итоге он надышался дыма.

Но сейчас такого не будет. Его парни уже нашли выход из ситуации. Двое альф, трое бет и он, омега. Они справятся.

Стив с улыбкой поставил на стол все кружки, какие только смог найти. Сегодня они будут пить за их благополучие. А завтра... Завтра Стив и Монтгомери отнесут лист с расписанной иерархией команды на утверждение, правда, некоторые детали там не укажут, но начальству их и не нужно знать.

Жестяные кружки громко стукнулись о бока друг друга:

— За капитана!

Стив застенчиво улыбнулся.

Отвернувшиеся к стене альфы их отряда со смехом толкнулись плечами, тоже подхватив тост и сделав глоток роскошного трофейного шнапса.

***

Этой ночью Стиву не спалось. Кровать громко скрипела от каждого движения, но бельё было свежим, в комнате пахло лавандой... Кто-то из женщин «прачечного отряда» очень хотел, чтобы в комнате, отведённой Капитану Америке, было уютно.

Сейчас всё стало по-другому. Как только сыворотка изменила его тело, его стали замечать. По-настоящему замечать. Альфы пытались привлечь его внимание, беты буквально благоговели перед ним. Сколько подарков пытались вручить Стиву за время его выступлений, просто не счесть. Стив не принял ни одного. Совсем.

Когда эксперимент был признан успешным, Стив оказался на неделю заперт в лабораториях. У него брали кровь, в надежде выделить из неё сыворотку, его обследовали, выясняли пределы его силы и скорости...

Но было ещё кое-что.

Эрскин переживал, не потеряет ли Стив себя, как омегу. Даже при смерти он напоминал ему об этом. Сердце — самое главное, что есть у омеги. Чувствовать, думать, принимать решения — нужно сердцем. Не уподобляться альфе, живя инстинктами. Не теряться в эмоциях, подобно бетам. Нет ничего мудрее сердца, так говорил Стиву доктор Эрскин в вечер накануне эксперимента.

Нет ничего мудрее...

Одним из обследований пришлось пренебречь. Доктор Рэйнбёрд хотела удостовериться, что сыворотка не затронула пол Стива. Вот только проверить это было можно лишь в период течки. У Стива же течка была одна за всю жизнь. Он честно сказал об этом доктору, и та, тяжело вздохнув, заметила, что провоцировать её они не будут, чтобы не сбить гормональный баланс. Обновлённый организм ещё не был активен в этой фазе, неизвестно, какими будут последствия. А значит, удостовериться в наличии необходимых для зачатия органов не получится. У омег организм устроен так, что в спокойный период они неотличимы от бет. Лишь во время течки организм начинает меняться: у мужчин начинает расти матка**, раздвигаются тазовые кости, меняется запах... У женщин грудь становится заметно больше, смазка выделяется обильнее.

Стив помнил, как напугался в свою первую течку. Какой ужасной была боль между ног и внизу живота. Его тело менялось очень неохотно. И с ещё большей неохотой возвращалось в норму, когда течка закончилась. Тогда он надеялся, что больше это не повторится. Никогда.

Сейчас...

Сейчас было просто не до этого. Война — не время для подобных проблем.

Стив смотрел в дощатый потолок своей комнаты, слушал доносящийся с улицы чей-то смех.

Почему-то вспомнились глаза Пегги — карие, выразительные, ярко сияющие над тканью лисама. У неё потрясающая осанка — с таким гордым разворотом плеч.

Как художник, Стив очень ценил человеческую красоту, умел видеть её, замечать. В его альбомах были сотни эскизов — беты, живущие эмоциями, все, кого он только знал; альфы — сдержанные, зажатые в рамки воспитания, чтобы не смели использовать природное лидерство бездумно и во вред; омеги — которых Стив встречал ещё реже, чем альф... Омеги всегда были где-то в себе, занятые своими попытками как-то изменить мир.

Стив знал, чем на самом деле отличались омеги.

Они исправляли окружающее. Как умели. Как могли.

Но говорить об этом... было страшно.

Вот Стив и не говорил. Ни о своём отце, ушедшем на войну вопреки закону, запрещавшему омегам служить в армии. Ни о тех двух девочках-близняшках из параллельного класса: они втайне от взрослых писали статьи, которые потом передавали в газету через знакомого альфу, которому одна из них уже ответила на ухаживания. Не говорил Стив и о жене мистера Макалистера, полицейского, живущего в соседнем квартале. Его жена однажды застрелила человека. Хладнокровно, без раздумий. Потом выяснилось, что этот человек содержал бордель, а миссис Макалистер прятала в подвале своего дома двух сбежавших от него проституток. Дело не завели — решение омеги... и прочее.

Стив думал о Пегги и не знал, почему она решила служить в армии. Женщины-альфы оставались женщинами — мягкими, добрыми, преданными своей семье, хотя почти не рожали, забеременеть им было тяжело, да и смертность у них во время родов была высокой.

Почему же она решилась связать свою судьбу с армейской службой?

Сам Стив не сомневался, что поступил правильно, согласившись на эксперимент.

Его не покидало чувство, что он может сделать многое для мира во всём мире, как бы пафосно или смешно ни звучало это.

**4.**

**Раньше**

После той памятной ночи Стив и Баки стали практически неразлучны. Стиву нравилось упрямство этого альфы, нравилось, что на него не действует дурацкое «слово омеги — закон».

Во что бы ни ввязался Стив, Баки шёл следом, не пытался отговорить, но поддерживал как только мог, хотя очень часто явно выказывал своё неодобрение.

В такие моменты его взгляд становился серьёзным, и Стив внутренне обмирал — то ли от какого-то непонятного восхищения, то ли от предвкушения того, как начнётся их очередная перепалка. Увы, Стиву нравилось вызывать в Баки эмоции. Любые. Хоть радость, хоть недоумение, хоть злость.

Каждую из этих эмоций Стив чувствовал как свою. У каждой был собственный привкус и цвет.

Возможно, это было нечестно и даже эгоистично, но остановиться было просто невозможно.

Дружба их была странной для окружающих, особенно если учесть, что Стив так и ходил лишь с отцовскими часами, никаких новых украшений у него не появилось, но стоящий за его спиной Баки многих сбивал с толку. Сам Стив просто не обращал внимания. Это их с Баки личное дело, и никого не касается, дружба это или что-то иное.

Мать Стива быстро привыкла к ежедневным явлениям Баки, не задавала вопросов — она доверяла своему сыну. Знала, что он примет верное решение, каким бы то ни было в итоге.

А в итоге...

Сары Роджерс не стало через год. Угасла быстро, не спасли.

В вечер после похорон Стив долго сидел на скамейке в Центральном парке и смотрел в темнеющее небо. Идти домой он не хотел. Знал, что там увидит: небрежно брошенную на спинку стула шаль, забытые на столе и уже не нужные лекарства, стеклянные бусы на уголке одной из створок старого трюмо, завешенного белой тканью. Много таких мелочей, которые раньше ничего не значили, но сейчас...

Стиву хотелось просто остаться здесь, в парке.

Завтра он, конечно, раздаст всё, что сможет, соседям и знакомым. Бусы точно достанутся дочке аптекаря, Сара просила об этом сама. Шаль, наверное, стоит передать миссис Перри с нижнего этажа — больную спину лучше держать в тепле.

— Эй, — раздалось за спиной Стива очень неуверенно. — Долго собираешься сидеть тут, Стив?

Даже не вздрогнув, он тихо ответил:

— Не хочу домой, Бак. Только не сегодня.

— Пойдём тогда к нам. Мама в любом случае велела разыскать тебя и привести. А ты знаешь, что её слова у нас не обсуждают.

Закрыв глаза, Стив сделал глубокий вдох.

За весь этот год он ни разу не был дома у Баки. Хоть они и были друзьями не разлей вода, но приличия соблюдать всё равно приходилось.

Жаль, что первый визит в дом Барнсов будет по такому печальному поводу.

Но и отказываться тоже нельзя. Миссис Барнс всё-таки мать Баки.

***

У Барнсов был свой дом, довольно старый, доставшийся им ещё от прадеда Баки. Возможно, однажды дом всё-таки снесут, чтобы построить тут что-то другое, но пока он стоял и выглядел очень таинственно, окружённый не менее старыми постройками.

Комнат было не очень много, поэтому двух младших сестёр Баки временно отправили в одну комнату, а Стиву предложили освободившуюся.

С миссис Барнс познакомиться довелось гораздо раньше. В первую встречу Стив чувствовал себя довольно неловко, будто на смотринах. И не удивительно. Баки не раз говорил, что его мать хотела, чтобы он нашёл себе омегу.

В тот день не было каких-то странных неловких вопросов, откровенно изучающих взглядов, нет. Просто миссис Барнс как будто украдкой принюхивалась. Хотя что она могла унюхать? Разве ж только запах мыла на травах.

Ну, или лёгкую кислинку лекарств.

***

Стив вышел на крыльцо подышать немного свежим воздухом. Сентябрь был тёплым, лето не желало отпускать город, по-прежнему держало Нью-Йорк в своих тёплых объятьях. На улице постепенно зажигались фонари, прохожих становилось всё меньше.

Когда входная дверь открылась и на крыльцо вышла миссис Барнс, Стив почти ожидал этого. Вот только она не стала утешать его, говорить, что жизнь продолжается.

Заговорила о другом:

— Когда я впервые встретила отца Баки, не думала, что вообще выйду замуж. Мне всё это казалось таким далёким, непонятным, даже странным. Полгода не замечала его попыток ухаживать. Думала, что должна что-то исправить в этой жизни. Была даже в рядах суфражисток, представляешь? Требовала, чтобы отменили дискриминацию по половому признаку.

Стив с удивлением на неё посмотрел. Он даже не мог представить, чтобы миссис Барнс...

Да он быстрее поверил бы в то, что его собственная мать пропагандировала интернационализм, — что было полностью в её духе, но никогда не было правдой, — чем в то, что рассудительная и спокойная мать Баки, омега, участвовала в митингах, боролась за равенство полов...

Видимо, его удивление было написано у него на лице.

Миссис Барнс тихо засмеялась, помолчала. И негромко продолжила:

— Уильям тогда работал простым клерком на фабрике. Все эти модные тогда политические веяния были очень далеки для него. Но однажды нас разгоняла полиция, и... Наверное, я провела бы ночь в полицейском участке, если бы не Уильям. Он спрятал меня — здесь, в своём доме, — она улыбнулась и посмотрела на тёмное небо. — Наверное, тогда я впервые задумалась, что делаю что-то не так. Совсем не так.

Миссис Барнс замолчала. Стив тоже не говорил ни слова. Эта маленькая история стала для него неожиданной. Он ещё не понимал, к чему это было рассказано. Но, чуть позже, Стив всё же ответил:

— Мы с вашим сыном только друзья.

— Я знаю, Стив, можешь не объяснять.

***

Как правило, гон у альф начинался весной, когда после зимних холодов организм выходил из вынужденной «спячки» — зимой сложно проявлять активность, когда потенциальная пара замотана в тридцать три слоя одежды, даже запах не учуешь, — и у альф начинались бесконечные поиски второй половины, если таковой ещё не было, и очень настойчивые ухаживания. У кого-то гон приходился на первую оттепель, у кого-то организм просыпался только ближе к лету... А у Баки... гон стабильно совпадал с цветением тополей.

В этот период Баки, сияя своими глазищами, начинал ухаживать едва ли не за всем, что движется. Как и все альфы в этот период, он легко определял пол почти любого человека, безошибочно выбирая тех, кто был готов ответить на его ухаживания.

Обычно, до встречи с будущей парой, альфы в период гона ограничивались флиртом, ухаживаниями, максимум — поцелуями в укромном уголке, где никто не помешает. Они активно вырабатывали феромоны, и воздух вокруг них едва ли не благоухал, как цветущий куст сирени.

Но Стив в период гона Баки начинал страшно страдать от аллергии — у него закладывало нос, слезились глаза, и чихание становилось едва ли не бесконечным.

Баки очень переживал по этому поводу, старался лишний раз не тревожить Стива и появлялся крайне редко — по их меркам — раз в два-три дня, только чтобы узнать, не нужно ли чем помочь. Например, сходить в аптеку или принести каких продуктов.

Стив не любил эти периоды. Весна для него становилась худшим временем года: мало того, что по улицам ходили косяками взбудораженные альфы, так ещё и аллергия ухудшала ситуацию.

Честно говоря, Стив относился скептически к весеннему безумию «сильного пола». Считал, что на продолжение рода это редко влияет, а уж цветущая во всей красе дискриминация просто выводила из себя: весной не состоящим в браке омегам не полагались отпуска — если в коллективе есть таковые, альфы не будут мешать работать бетам, и на поведение слишком активных альф закрывали глаза, а жалобы на приставания не рассматривались вообще. Обычно это объясняли тем, что с законом природы всё равно ничего не поделать, тем более, что вреда альфы всё равно никому не причинят — инстинкт ухаживания не позволит. К тому же, к «занятым» они не пристают, чужой запах на объекте внимания чувствуют за милю.

Стив уставал от весны. Хотя к нему самому фактически не приставали со знаками внимания, всё-таки любой альфа сообразит, что Стив не лучший выбор для продолжения рода, но видеть этот разгул гормонов на улице было тошно.

Ещё и Баки пропадал каждый вечер то на танцах, то в кино... с очередным своим романтическим интересом. Стив, конечно, не обижался, с чего бы, в самом-то деле. Но раздражало это ужасно.

Поэтому, пока тополиный пух катился по нагретому за день асфальту, Стив старался избегать общения с кем бы то ни было. Выходило плохо — работу никто не отменял, он по-прежнему ходил в мелкое издательство, где рисовал плакаты и иллюстрации... терпел присутствие любвеобильного корректора Эндрю Кингтона, который ежедневно проявлял всяческое внимание к бетам-машинисткам.

Это было невыносимо.

Радовало только то, что к самому Стиву, то чихающему, то шмыгающему носом, не подходил никто.

А потом в их скромном маленьком коллективе появился высокий, хорошо сложённый, но удивительно тонкокостный Терри Олдхэм. Как и все омеги, отстранённый и занятый исключительно делом.

Стив порой замечал, как Олдхэм иногда сосредоточенно работал над очередным текстом, не замечая никого, а вокруг него все млели и не могли отвести взгляд. Больше всех из шкуры лез, конечно, Кингтон. Но его игнорировали, будто пустое место.

Беда альф в том, что они не видели очевидных причин происходящего. Беты, и те не всегда замечали.

У красавчика-омеги главной бедой была проблема жилья. Стив слышал как-то разговор девочек-машинисток. Дом, в котором жила семья Олдхэма, находился в таком плачевном состоянии, что его проще было бы, наверное, снести: крыша протекала постоянно, полы на первом этаже прогнили так, что между досок зияли огромные дыры... от сырости дети и старики, живущие в этом доме, болели не прекращая. Олдхэм ходил к владельцу дома, требовал провести хоть какой-то ремонт. Но, видимо, безрезультатно.

Стив понимал, что пока эта проблема не решится, все мысли Олдхэма будут заняты именно ей. И Кингтону здесь ничего не светит. Потому что потом всегда найдётся что-то другое.

Мечта каждого омеги — мир во всём мире.

Невыполнимая мечта.

Интересно, как же мистер Барнс смог достучаться до матери Баки?

***

Как только последние хлопья тополиного пуха исчезли с бруклинских улиц, Баки первым же делом явился к Стиву с «подарками» — грушами, домашними пирожками и целой связкой сосисок. Обычно после месяца гона у альф начинался период дикого голода. Баки не был исключением, но считал, что Стив после месяца аллергии тоже должен хорошо питаться, и не слушал никаких возражений.

Это было... приятно.

После смерти матери Стив почти перестал заботиться о себе — ел, когда придётся, не старался разнообразить рацион, почти не спал, занятый то очередным рабочим проектом, то решением насущных проблем.

Сегодня же всё было иначе — Баки едва не скакал по кухне, то ставил чайник, то готовил овощное рагу, пока на сковороде аппетитно скворчали нарезанные ломтиками сосиски. Есть, конечно, придётся порознь, но в крошечной квартире Стива нет дверей, и разговор можно вести во время ужина, слыша, как стучит ложкой по своей тарелке Баки.

— Видел сегодня этого вашего Кингтона, — деловито говорил Баки, помешивая рагу в жаровне длинной деревянной ложкой. — Шёл с каким-то парнем под руку, гордый до невозможности. Что случилось-то?

Стив хмыкнул:

— Он всё-таки уломал нашего неприступного редактора.

— Да? — Баки даже замер, весь превратившись в слух. — И как же ему это удалось? Ты говорил вроде, что тот вообще... весь в себе.

— Не в себе, а в насущной проблеме, балбес, — Стив легонько толкнул Баки в плечо и подошёл к плите, принюхался. — Пахнет изумительно...

— Ну так... как проблему-то решил? Чтобы добиться внимания.

Была у Баки маленькая слабость. Он верил в счастливый брак альфы и омеги. Обожал слушать истории о том, как такие пары складывались, для него это было вроде сказок со счастливым концом. Стив только качал головой — что вот с ним поделать?

Немного помолчав, Стив ответил:

— Проблему решить было, конечно, непросто, но у нашего Эндрю Кингтона есть бывший одноклассник, который сейчас помощник прокурора. Так что... суд обязал домовладельца провести капитальный ремонт. Должен сказать, Кингтон вовремя подсуетился с подарком. Если бы протянул хотя бы на день-два, наш гордый красавец переключился бы на решение новой проблемы.

И пожал плечами. Как будто он сам был другим. Нет, конечно же. Точно такой же.

Стив вздохнул.

Каждый раз, когда Баки затрагивал эту тему, Стиву становилось неуютно. Он вспоминал, что Баки тоже альфа — почему-то закрывающий лицо друга лисам совсем не напоминал ему об этом, — что соседи давно считают их парой и удивляются, почему Стив до сих пор не переехал к Барнсам... то, что Стив до сих пор не родил, не удивляло никого, как ни странно. Видимо, в очередной раз всё списывали на его здоровье.

Доказывать что-то соседям Стив не считал нужным. Всё равно же не переубедить.

А то, что из украшений у Стива до сих пор были только золотые отцовские часы, по мнению соседей, видимо, ни о чём не говорило. Ведь таскает же Барнс сюда сумки с едой... а с деньгами на дорогие украшения у всех сейчас туго.

Ужин получился вкусным, сытным, полным разговоров о работе, семье Баки и общих знакомых.

Стив надеялся, что неприятную тему его друг не поднимет ещё долго...

**5.**

**Декабрь, 1943**

Утром пошёл снег. Стив услышал лёгкие шорохи падающих на палатку снежных хлопьев и открыл глаза. Тревога не отпускала его ещё с вечера, всё выглядело каким-то странным, нереальным. Но сейчас ему показалось, что вокруг царит мёртвая тишина.

Выбравшись из палатки наружу, Стив огляделся.

Высокие деревья тянулись своими голыми ветвями к небу, туда, откуда сыпался снег.

Стиву не нравилось это место.

Они расположились на ночёвку недалеко от Кампо-делла-Пьетра, крошечного селения, затерявшегося в горах на севере Италии. Если пройти дальше в горы, подняться ещё выше, мрачные заросли обледенелых грабов сменятся соснами, будет больше зелени, уменьшится видимость.

А пока вокруг только лишённые листвы грабы, изредка дубы и буки — такие же голые и промёрзшие, да низкие сухие кусты дикой малины, через которые не продраться. Наверное, летом здесь очень красиво, но сейчас сердце сжималось от нехорошего предчувствия, стоило только осмотреться вокруг: всё мёртвое, молчаливое, серое.

Ночью с северной стороны доносился волчий вой. Местные говорили, что сейчас волки совсем обнаглели, выходят фактически к домам, потому что их гонит из леса — что-то. Настолько жуткое, что не выносило зверьё, сбегало, покидало родные места и жалось к людям.

Стив поднял голову к небу — серому и безмолвному — и моргнул, когда снежинка зацепилась за ресницы.

— Что-то случилось, Стив? — раздалось едва слышное за левым плечом.

Вздрогнув, Стив обернулся и с облегчением увидел Баки. Его синий лисам хорошо припорошило, и Баки негромко фыркал, пытаясь отряхнуться.

— Пока ничего, — Стив снова прислушался. — Но лучше бы нам поскорее отсюда уйти. Поднимай парней, только тихо.

Свой крошечный лагерь они свернули за пятнадцать минут. Потушили едва тлевшие угли, закрыли их ветками, тщательно убрали следы своего пребывания, надеясь, что снег скроет всё остальное.

Отправились дальше, туда, вверх, где среди заросших соснами горных вершин скрывалась их цель. Очередная база ГИДРЫ.

Никто не говорил, все молчали, тягостная тишина едва нарушалась хрустом веток под ногами да тихим матом, когда приходилось снова продираться сквозь малиновые кусты, царапая покрасневшие от холода руки и лица.

Стив приглядывался к своим ребятам, старался заметить перемены их настроения, вот только им тоже было не по себе.

Говард предположил, что в этом месте ГИДРА ставила эксперименты по воздействию на психику врага. Те, кто побывал здесь в начале зимы и остался жив, говорили, что в горах было трудно дышать, что волосы вставали дыбом, всё время хотелось оглянуться назад — казалось, что кто-то следит, буквально дышит в спину.

Задачей Коммандос было найти источник такого воздействия. Скорее всего, это будет некая установка, расположенная где-то достаточно высоко, чтобы покрывать такую большую площадь своим воздействием.

Вопрос был в другом: как парням перенести это самое воздействие.

Вот тогда-то Филлипс и предложил идти со стороны Кампо-делла-Пьетра — подниматься придётся фактически по отвесной скале, зато отсюда, скорее всего, вряд ли будут ожидать нападения. Установку должны развернуть в ту сторону, откуда легче подобраться к базе, значит, если пойти с другой стороны, воздействие будет меньше.

По крайней мере, на это была вся надежда.

Стив шёл впереди, прокладывая путь своим парням, прислушивался, всматривался в снежную пелену.

Он не хотел думать о войне.

Не хотел думать о действии дьявольской установки сейчас. Хотелось думать о чём-то другом. О хорошем. Чтобы прогнать из груди это дурное предчувствие, от которого слабели колени и в голове воцарялась пугающая пустота.

Его парни верили в него, и он обязан был вернуть всех домой живыми.

***

Говард был прав — это оказалась огромная установка, внешне напоминающая локатор. Им повезло, что расположить такую махину оказалось возможным только с одной стороны горы — на широком уступе. То есть другую сторону её действие и правда почти не охватывало.

Подобраться вплотную удалось почти без проблем, Баки снял охрану без единого промаха. А потом…

Вот что последовало потом — это уже был настоящий кошмар.

Их всё-таки накрыло.

Стив сначала не понял, что происходит, но его Коммандос внезапно перестали действовать слаженно: Дернье фактически не обращал внимания на то, что ему говорили; Морита едва не шарахался от каждой тени; Дуган и Джонс начали драку у самой цели, а Фэлсворт был бледен как смерть и почти не соображал, что делал.

Наверно, им всем была бы там крышка, если бы не Баки, сообразивший вырубить эту адскую машину, перерубив кабели найденным где-то топором.

Наверное, эта операция могла стать последней в послужном списке Коммандос.

Наверное, они не должны были вернуться оттуда живыми.

Добраться до документации им не удалось: внутри горы начались взрывы. Кто-то запустил механизм самоуничтожения.

Но это всё было вчера. Сегодня Стив вёл своих Коммандос назад, в лагерь. Он видел, какими опустошёнными после этой операции были его парни. Видел, что с каждым из них так и остались разбуженные демоны. Ночью их маленький отряд мучили жуткие кошмары. Стив помнил, как тихо всхлипывал в темноте Дуган. Как жутко стонал Фэлсворт, так и не просыпаясь. Неспокойными сны были и у остальных. Но что больше напугало Стива, так это тихий сон Баки — друг спал спокойно, не шевелясь, не подавая признаков жизни. Стив сидел рядом, дежуря у едва тлеющего костра, и слушал чужое дыхание, ловил каждый шорох и боялся закрыть глаза.

Страшные эти горы. Страшные своей тишиной.

Днём двинулись дальше, стараясь не говорить о прошедшей ночи, не вспоминать о виденном во сне.

К полудню небо прояснилось, выглянуло солнце.

Казалось, что яркий солнечный свет отпугнул ночные тени, заставил их спрятаться или вовсе исчезнуть.

Коммандос приближались к линии фронта.

За несколько суток отсутствия в лагере изменилась обстановка на фронте — уже приближаясь к расположению частей, Коммандос попали под шквальный огонь. Скрыться удалось в ближайших окопах.

И здесь не было живых — никого. Тела убитых солдат так и остались лежать на земле, их не успело даже присыпать снегом. Где-то изредка ещё раздавались одинокие автоматные очереди, там, впереди, кто-то ещё живой пытался удержать врага.

Стив окинул хмурым взглядом своих Коммандос.

Можно было бы прорваться на помощь оставшимся защитникам, но для этого нужно уничтожить два дзота, с которых и шёл вражеский обстрел.

Они бы справились, если бы не одно обстоятельство: чёрные самолёты ГИДРЫ периодически делали облёт территории, обстреливая всё на своём пути.

Стрекот вражеского пулемёта снова затих, и стал слышен рёв двигателей приближающегося самолёта.

Дуган надвинул котелок на самые глаза, зажмурился, сцепив зубы. Морита всё ещё пытался починить рацию, повреждённую шальной пулей. Дернье и Джонс о чём-то тихо переговаривались, а Фэлсворт сидел у земляной стены, уставившись в одну точку, эмоций было не разобрать, всё скрывал тусклый, выцветший лисам, когда-то тёмно-вишнёвого цвета, принятого у альф из благородных английских семей.

Баки сидел чуть поодаль и сосредоточенно что-то мастерил из каких-то верёвочек и палочек.

Стив с болью смотрел на друга, пытаясь понять, чем тот занят.

Начался новый обстрел, гидровский истребитель прошёл на бреющем полёте над самым окопом, и их снова осыпало землёй. Над головой проносились синие вспышки, которые были гораздо опаснее любой пули.

— Не могу больше! — рыкнул Баки и развернулся лицом к Стиву.

Второй истребитель пошёл в атаку, но в этот раз где-то совсем близко взорвалась бомба.

Земля содрогнулась, от дикого грохота заложило уши, Стив почувствовал, как что-то тяжёлое уронило его навзничь, и когда он открыл глаза…

Прямо на него смотрели испуганные серо-голубые глаза Баки. Кажется, он что-то говорил, но Стив не слышал. Тогда Баки нетерпеливо сдёрнул край лисама под подбородок и повторил снова, при этом старательно всовывая в руку Стива что-то твёрдое, с множеством острых углов.

Стив инстинктивно схватил это, сжал в ладони, с трудом понимая слова Баки, читая их по губам: «Мой дар и моё сердце».

Над их головами в небе снова замелькали синие вспышки, и Стив схватил Баки ладонью за шею, прижимая к себе, вжимая в себя, надеясь спасти, защитить…

Чужое дыхание обожгло щёку, и Стив потянулся за ним, повернул голову, ловя его губами, наткнулся на лисам, ткань очень мешала, хотелось почувствовать…

Баки повернул голову к нему снова, и синяя ткань снова закрывала половину лица, в глазах застыл безмолвный вопрос.

И Стив ответил. Как умел, так и ответил — прижался губами к губам альфы прямо сквозь ткань, плевать, что на зубах скрипела земля, плевать, что на языке был солоноватый привкус крови.

Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, и в ушах всё ещё стояла глухая тишина, но это пройдёт. Всё пройдёт. Через пару минут.

Но Баки — вот он, здесь, сейчас. Произнёс ритуальную фразу, вручая какой-то подарок. Вот только фраза предназначалась для другого случая. Не для ухаживания.

Для брака.

А Стив ответил.

Через пару минут снова застрекотал вражеский пулемёт, Коммандос зашевелились, приходя в себя. Фэлсворт в ужасе смотрел на Стива и Баки, на их сцепленные руки, на пальцы Стива, на которые был намотан шнурок с нанизанными бусинами от порванных чёток, стреляной гильзой со специальным проколом в тонкой стенке, с обломком значка и старой перламутровой пуговицей — со всем тем мелким мусором, который сержант Барнс выпросил у Коммандос, когда началась первая атака истребителя.

Альфа сделал свой подарок.

И омега его принял без колебаний.

Что-то скажет командование. Если, конечно, узнает.

Прислушавшись к вернувшимся звукам, Стив рискнул поднять голову над краем окопа и тут же присел назад, едва не попав под пулю. Но ему хватило этой секунды, чтобы понять, как быть дальше.

Между атаками с воздуха был перерыв примерно в семь-восемь минут. За это время можно успеть добраться до одного дзота, того, что слева, но правый был дальше. Прикрыв глаза, Стив стал быстро соображать, как убрать оба.

Он чувствовал горячие пальцы Баки на своей ладони, и это придавало уверенность.

У него есть самый лучший снайпер, у него есть самые лучшие бойцы. А ещё — есть он сам, чёртов Капитан Америка.

Никакой враг не сможет остановить их.

Семь минут перерыва — это очень много, если знаешь, как правильно ими распорядиться.

***

Закончив с отчётом начальству, Стив поспешил в казарму. Хотя, на самом деле, казармой это было сложно назвать: для размещения солдат союзников выделили старый ангар, расставили множество сбитых наскоро коек, никакого уединения, одним словом. Но хотя бы так, чем спать на улице в палатках. Здесь худо-бедно отапливалось, и было всё же теплее и больше пространства.

Стиву не терпелось увидеть Баки, был маленький нюанс, который хотелось срочно исправить. Он не знал, сколько там будет народа, удастся ли поговорить наедине… День всё-таки, может, и нет почти никого.

Внутри и правда почти никого не было.

Гудели растопленные железные печки, трубы которых выходили наружу через дыры, сделанные прямо в стенах, мягкий полумрак окутывал полупустое помещение. Кажется, Филлипс собирал народ для очередного нравоучения, долженствующего поднять бойцам патриотический дух.

Стив направился к закутку у дальней стены: для альф поставили специальную загородку, чтобы создать хотя бы видимость уединения. Стив осторожно постучал по деревянному краю загородки, ответа не получил, заглянул.

На одной из коек спал Баки. Прямо в форме, неуклюже завалившись на бок. С края кровати на пол свесился длинный конец лисама — Баки не снял и его, видимо, хотел просто прилечь, устав после долгого дня. И просто уснул.

То, что это именно Баки, Стив знал наверняка. По цвету формы, по фигуре, по широким плечам и тонким запястьям таких родных рук. Стив узнал бы его любым, сердце подсказывало, что вот он, Баки. Баки Барнс и никто другой.

Подойдя ближе, Стив присел рядом, коснулся руки спящего альфы, осторожно, боясь разбудить.

Теперь это его альфа. Его пара.

Стив сжал в другой руке то, что принёс с собой.

Подарок Баки. Браслет из собранных на старый шнурок мелочей, которые явно принадлежали кому-то из Коммандос. Бусины от чёток, обломок значка, стреляная гильза и перламутровая пуговица. Стив взял этот дар там, в окопе. Ответил на ритуальную фразу, подразумевающую брак, а не ухаживания.

Он так испугался тогда.

Эта чёртова миссия, измотавшая им всем нервы, вытащившая наружу все страхи, заставившая посмотреть в лицо своим самым жутким кошмарам.

Больше всего на свете Стив боялся потерять Баки. Больше всего на свете. Этим страхом объяснялись почти все самые безумные поступки Стива. Этим страхом он объяснял себе своё согласие.

Ведь если бы они погибли там, в том окопе, Баки так и остался бы где-то вне досягаемости. Стив потерял бы его навсегда. А так… принять дар, согласиться стать парой и хотя бы на одну-две секунды удержать Баки в своих руках. Удержать, сберечь, сохранить — на сколько хватит сил, дыхания и пульса.

А теперь они — пара.

И Стив мог чувствовать тонкую нить, связавшую их, дрожащую от биения пульса, от их общего дыхания, от любого движения.

Стив смотрел на спящего Баки и не мог отвести взгляд. Его альфа.

Самый лучший, самый смелый, самый сильный. От этой мысли что-то в груди переворачивалось и замирало сладко-сладко, и не было сил дышать — так дыхание перехватывало.

Наверное, за всю свою жизнь Стив лишь дважды видел его лицо. Второй раз там — в окопе, когда едва ли что-то понимал. А вот в первый… на базе ГИДРЫ, куда отправился в поисках пропавшего друга. Баки лежал на том столе в карцере, привязанный, едва живой. Сначала Стив увидел его глаза — не узнать их было невозможно. И голос, едва слышный, усталый смертельно. А потом…

Лицо Баки было бледным, синяки под глазами, пересохшие искусанные до крови губы, запавшие щёки… Но… почему-то Стиву подумалось, что такой красоты он никогда в своей жизни не видел. Пусть она поблёкла, пусть пытки и плен иссушили её, но красота альфы не подлежала сомнению.

Стив тогда зажмурился, коря себя за такое бесстыдство — разглядывать беспомощного альфу, который не может постоять за себя. Так нельзя, так неправильно. Поэтому и потянулся за ближайшей тряпкой, едва расстегнул ремни, связывавшие Баки. Надо было сохранить достоинство альфы. Надо было найти что-то, чем он мог прикрыть лицо.

Только в бою, когда идут на верную смерть, когда ведут на эту смерть за собой других, альфы открывают лица. Они должны быть честны с теми, кто идёт за ними. Они должны вдохновлять солдат.

Альфы прекрасны.

А Баки — прекраснее всех.

Стив вынырнул из этих мыслей, почувствовав, как ему в ладонь впились острые края обломка значка. Точно.

Он искал Баки, потому что у браслета порвался шнурок. Хотел попросить починить его. Конечно, и сам смог бы, но… это ведь подарок Баки, будет лучше, если он сам соберёт браслет заново.

Будить не хотелось. Поэтому Стив лишь прижался лбом к ладони спящего Баки, тяжело вздохнул и вышел. Пусть спит и набирается сил. Когда ещё выпадет такая возможность снова?

Наступило короткое затишье — не было новых миссий, командование разбирало информацию, добытую ещё в прошлый раз. В лагере царил дух Рождества, и казалось, что чудо обязательно случится — прекратится война. Вот только Стив понимал, что надежды останутся надеждами, если к совершению этого самого чуда никто не приложит руку.

Он бы сам отправился вершить, если бы на это был приказ или хоть какая-то возможность.

Без новой информации ничего не было — ни возможностей, ни приказов.

Правда, оставался ещё гражданский долг Капитана Америки, который всё же приходилось выполнять, несмотря ни на что. А именно: Стиву по-прежнему делали подарки. То какой высокий чин пришлёт дорогую цацку, то кто из местных преподнесёт подарок, и Стив понятия не имел, что делать, отказываться он продолжал принципиально ровно до тех пор, пока Баки однажды не прошипел ему в ухо:

— Хватит, Стив, не позорься. Дают — бери!

Совесть не позволяла соглашаться, но с другой стороны, он — Капитан Америка, и он — омега. Если продолжать в том же духе, однажды общество может снова решить, что омегам не нужны их права. А ведь для кого-то такие подарки жизненно необходимы.

Знаки уважения пришлось принимать. Гораздо сложение было с подарками, подразумевающими ухаживание.

Но Стив уже сделал свой выбор: под рукавом формы носил тот самый браслет, собранный Баки в окопе — из шнурка, бусин от чёток и прочей мелочи. Сам не ожидал от себя, что примет однажды. Но это же Баки.

Иначе и не могло быть.

Ведь, по сути, Баки Барнс давно стал единственным альфой для Стива. Единственным на всю жизнь.

Их давняя дружба наконец-то стала тем, чем и должна была с самого начала. К сожалению, Стив понял это только сейчас.

Все эти годы Баки был рядом, он приносил еду, кормил Стива, выхаживал во время болезней, заботился о нём, как и полагается альфе. Стив весь пропах его запахом, не удивительно, что другие альфы его просто перестали замечать.

Но не это главное.

Единственным, кто смог достучаться до Стива, — был именно Баки.

С самого детства и дальше, всю жизнь. Он был рядом, а Стив и не замечал, как врастал в него, вливался, становился частью одного целого. Без Баки невозможно было жить, дышать, думать… Он был центром маленького мира, в котором жил Стив Роджерс.

И то безумное решение — бежать на помощь, спасать Баки, возникло в его голове не просто так.

Декабрьское затишье позволило людям наконец-то отдохнуть. Пусть не морально, но хотя бы физически. Понятно, что затаившийся враг что-то замышляет, что просто так не отступит, но можно хотя бы выспаться, пока не звучит сигнал тревоги.

Коммандос были заняты изучением карт и планов, Джонс учил Дернье хотя бы понимать английский — эти двое забивались в какую-нибудь комнатушку, чтобы не путаться под ногами, и покрывали неровными каракулями листы, выданные им понимающей Картер.

Она действительно всё понимала, даже то, что Стив больше не свободен. Она носила свой лисам и лишь тепло ему улыбалась — одними глазами, с пониманием, без обиды.

Возможно, он мог бы обратить на неё внимание как на альфу. И тогда она сделала бы ему подарок. Возможно, он даже принял бы — от неё. Была бы свадьба, но дети — их бы не было. Женщины-альфы редко рожают, редко ребёнок появляется на свет живым. Ещё реже выживают сами роженицы. Так решила природа — за избыток тестостерона наградить их внешним подобием мужских органов. Лишь подобием.

Стив думал о Пегги Картер не раз, пока был в Лихае.

Счастье, что так ничего у них и не сложилось.

Потому что он честен с ней с самого начала, как и она честна с ним. А это самое главное.

Но декабрьское затишье было прекрасно тем, что можно было где-то затаиться, дождаться, когда мимо пройдёт тот, единственный, схватить его за руку и уволочь в полумрак. Где есть возможность уделить друг другу время, внимание… и подарить хотя бы жар поцелуев и тепло объятий.

Нет времени на брачную ночь, нет возможности для медового месяца. Некогда думать о потомстве. У Стива, в первую очередь омеги, был на уме только его альфа… и мир во всём мире.

Ничего не изменилось, только связь стала крепче, только жажда быть рядом усилилась.

И нестерпимое желание остановить войну никуда не делось.

Не сможет Стив в таком мире дать своему Баки детей. Не сейчас. Не сейчас.

Каждую ночь Баки пробирался к нему в комнату, где на старой скрипучей кровати, сидя перед Стивом, поспешно разворачивал свой лисам. И Стив, не в силах сдержаться, касался его лица ладонями, очерчивал кончиками пальцев его скулы, подбородок и губы. Их поцелуи были жадными, бесконечными и невыносимо нежными.

Лишь поцелуи, не больше. Это всё, что мог себе позволить Стив.

Баки закрывал глаза, целуя своего омегу в середину ладони, прижимаясь губами, согревая дыханием. Он понимал, конечно, всё понимал.

Именно здесь желание омеги было для него законом. Единственным, неоспоримым.

Такие ночи были для Стива тем, что помогало ему жить и двигаться дальше.

У него была пара. У него был альфа. Его альфа.

**Вторая часть**

**6.**

**Апрель, 2012**

Проснуться в новом мире оказалось для Стива настоящим шоком. Он смотрел вокруг себя и не узнавал. Ничего не узнавал — ни родной город, ни страну, ни мир, ни само время.

Здесь всё изменилось.

И страшно было даже не это.

В новом мире не было тех, кого он когда-то знал. Война давно закончилась, люди пережили её, забыли. А он…

Он помнил.

Помнил своих Коммандос. Неугомонного Гейба Джонса (где сейчас — неизвестно), добродушного Тимоти Дугана (где сейчас — неизвестно), всегда собранного Монтгомери Фэлсворта (умер), немного отстранённого Джеймса Мориту (умер), Жака Дернье, который вечно что-то напевал себе под нос (умер).

Стив помнил полковника Филлипса (умер) и Пегги Картер (на пенсии). Он был у Пегги — она его не вспомнила. Совсем. Врачи уверяли, что сегодня просто «плохой день», то есть… Стив пришёл к ней в момент, когда она в принципе нехорошо себя чувствовала. Так бывает у людей её возраста. Лучше прийти попозже, а перед визитом уточнить, каково её самочувствие. Стив тогда ушёл, оставив в её комнате букет цветов — садовые ромашки, она их любила. Большие, белые, они напоминали ей о том, что однажды война закончится.

Он уходил, сжимая кулаки в карманах куртки. Хотелось зажмуриться и сесть на пол, но… Он же Капитан Америка. Кто поверит, что ему тоже может быть больно?

А ему было больно.

Очень.

По ночам ему снился Баки. Без лисама, смеющийся над чем-то, сверкая глазами. Улыбка его просто сводила с ума. И Стив просыпался совершенно разбитым. Смотрел в тёмный потолок и ждал рассвета. Он не мог больше заснуть, зная, что снова увидит Баки.

Его альфу, которого потерял тогда, зимой сорок пятого.

Потерял безвозвратно.

***

Надо отдать должное Фьюри — он всячески стремился нагрузить Стива какими-то делами, разбором документов, тренировками, отвлекая от мрачных мыслей и начинающейся депрессии.

Всё бы ничего, вот только помимо восстановления своих документов пришлось ещё и пройти через процедуру возврата собственности.

В число этой самой собственности входил не только счёт с его капитанской зарплатой, но и какая-то совершенно сумасшедшая куча подарков, подаренных ему, как омеге, за все эти годы.

Как оказалось, люди долгое время верили, что Капитана Америку обязательно найдут, что он вернётся. И, желая показать ему свою поддержку, своё уважение и восхищение его подвигом, кто-то создал фонд имени Стива Роджерса, в адрес которого и направлялись все подарки — с письмами, открытками и даже мягкими игрушками.

И теперь каждый будний день после обеда Стив приходил в этот самый фонд и, строго сверяясь по списку, проверял наличие указанных в нём подарков: украшений, открыток, игрушек, писем… Их было много. Безумно много.

Сначала Стив осторожно предложил просто расписаться, он доверял хранителям фонда, но те настояли на строгом соблюдении процедуры.

Пришлось просиживать над документами часами, расписываться за каждый пункт в списке.

А потом он увидел эту запись: «№871. Браслет от Дж. Б. Барнса».

Сердце пропустило удар.

Браслет? Его браслет? Откуда они знают, что это подарок от Баки?

Миссис Бриггс, худощавая бета лет сорока, сверилась с каталогом и вытащила из очередного ящика коробку с подарком №871.

У Стива вмиг пересохло в горле, вспотели руки. Он смотрел, как миссис Бриггс аккуратно снимает бирку с крышки и открывает коробку.

Перед Стивом на стол лёг серебряный браслет с вставкой из прозрачных тёмно-голубых камней.

Миссис Бриггс зачитала вслух надпись с бирки:

— Серебряный браслет с тремя вставками — лондон-топазы, кабошоны. От Дж. Б. Барнса…

— Это не мой браслет! — как-то испуганно перебил её Стив.

Женщина удивлённо на него посмотрела и даже приподняла очки:

— Нет, сэр, ваш. Здесь всё написано.

— Баки дарил мне не это! — Стив упрямо сжал губы.

— Подождите, — миссис Бриггс глубоко вздохнула, взяла в руки браслет и снова надела очки. — Всё правильно. Смотрите, внутри гравировка: «С. Г. Роджерсу, самому упрямому омеге, от Дж. Б. Барнса». На бирке написано, что его нашли в лесу, в Италии, недалеко от Аццано. Дата находки — июнь, 1950. На центральном кабошоне небольшая трещинка.

Руки у Стива похолодели. В какой-то момент показалось, что мир вокруг покачнулся, но… нет. Как раз с миром всё в порядке. Это с ним, Стивом, что-то не то.

Он хрипло проговорил:

— Баки никогда не говорил мне об этом браслете. Он подарил мне старый шнурок, на который там, в окопе, во время обстрела, собрал бусины от чёток, пуговицу, кусочек значка и пустую гильзу. Подарил мне прямо там. И я хочу тот браслет обратно. Я…

Он замолчал.

Миссис Бриггс с невозмутимым видом налила в стакан воды и подала Стиву. Дождалась, когда он выпьет, и спокойно ответила:

— Мистер Роджерс. Капитан. Я знаю весь этот каталог наизусть. Проверяю наличие всех его предметов в конце каждого месяца на протяжении уже пятнадцати лет. Нет у нас такого браслета. Возможно, его пока не нашли. Когда вы видели его в последний раз?

— Я… я упал с ним в «Валькирии». Да, он был… у меня.

Миссис Бриггс мягко спросила:

— Кто-нибудь знал об этом браслете?

Стив отчаянно замотал головой. Ребята отдали Баки свои вещи для этого браслета, но никто из них не знал, что с ними случилось в итоге. Стив прятал подарок своего альфы под формой. Не хотел пересудов. Не хотел разбираться с начальством.

Не до того тогда было.

— Возможно, однажды найдётся, — осторожно произнесла миссис Бриггс. — А пока у вас есть этот. Мне кажется, не такая уж и плохая замена.

Стив осторожно взял в руки серебряный обруч с тремя небольшими камешками, совсем не гранёными, зажатыми накрепко в оправу. На одном действительно была трещинка.

«...самому упрямому омеге».

Это так похоже на Баки.

Но не этот браслет Стив хотел.

Его нашли в лесу недалеко от Аццано. Возможно ли, что Баки… потерял браслет, когда попал в плен? Но зачем он носил такую дорогую вещь с собой? Там, на фронте. Или он как-то смог его раздобыть там, в Италии? Думал, что вот, война закончится — должна же она когда-нибудь закончиться? — и он вернётся домой, сделает подарок Стиву.

В это верилось. Баки мог это сделать. Вполне.

Миссис Бриггс тихо спросила:

— Оставите на хранение дальше или заберёте?

— Заберу. И те восемь открыток тоже. Есть ведь шанс, что отправители ещё живы?

***

Новый мир действительно шокировал Стива — но даже не фантастическим техническим прогрессом и не чудо-медициной. Изменилось… общество.

Если раньше альфы всегда носили лисамы, наматывая метры синей ткани так, чтобы видны были одни глаза, и никогда не открывали лица в чужом присутствии, кроме пары, то теперь…

Молодёжь в повседневности носила яркие платки, повязывая так, чтобы лишь прикрыть нижнюю часть лица. В некоторых особых кафе даже могли спокойно опустить ткань под подбородок, громко и шумно общаясь с друзьями и семьёй.

Синие шарфы-лисамы теперь стали частью делового костюма, их надевали на официальные мероприятия или торжественные случаи вроде свадеб или похорон.

Наконец-то прекратилась дискриминация на рабочем месте: в период гона альф, мешающих своими приставаниями сотрудникам, принудительно отправляли в отпуск, а омеги имели право взять неделю отпуска на период гона коллеги-альфы, если считали нужным. В период течек омеги имели право взять больничный и даже — в случае осложнений — без проблем лечь в больницу, страховка предусматривала и это.

К слову, об омегах.

Стив впервые видел их настолько открытыми. В его мире они были другими. Замкнутыми.

Нынешние омеги были мягче, они улыбались украдкой, негромко смеялись, гордо шли вперёд, расправив плечи и не пряча взгляд. Они сверкали бижутерией, пользовались косметикой с блёстками и стразами и выглядели уже не такими неприступными, как раньше. Хотя всё равно временами вызывали оторопь у окружающих. Могли сказать, не задумываясь, то, что видят. Не всем это было приятно, но никто не возражал им, не осуждал за сказанное. Стив знал, что они не специально так вели себя, просто… это их омежья суть.

Не меньше его удивило и то, что омегам разрешили служить — в армии и полиции, даже в государственном аппарате, правда, в последнем случае были ограничения, касавшиеся и омег, и альф — они по-прежнему не могли баллотироваться в президенты. Это разрешалось только бетам, и Стив не мог сказать, что его возмущало такое решение. Это было… логично. Чтобы ни альфы, ни омеги не могли изменить государственный строй в своих целях.

Стив смотрел на окружающий его мир и не мог понять, где же здесь его место. Его, Стива Роджерса, у которого старомодные взгляды на жизнь, другое воспитание и… война за плечами.

Нет, как раз не за плечами. Война была с ним, в его душе, в его сердце.

Перед сном он теперь брал в руки серебряный браслет, который так и не подарил ему Баки, гладил пальцами гравировку и думал, что они так ничего и не успели. Совсем ничего. Хотя могли бы, наверно, но…

Увы, Стив слишком хорошо себя знал. Ничего не могло получиться. Пока не закончится война.

Этот браслет, пролежавший в лесу семь лет и ещё шестьдесят два года прождавший Стива в хранилище фонда, теперь был как весточка от Баки, который даже оттуда, из прошлого, пытался утешить своего омегу. Утешить, подарить душевный покой.

Стив потерял подарок Баки, страдал и мучился мыслью, что не сберёг. А этот новый браслет как будто был прислан взамен потери.

Улыбка, полная грусти и нежности, появлялась на губах Стива от одной только мысли об этом.

И на душе становилось светлее и легче.

**Май, 2012**

Нападение Локи и его армии читаури, как бы страшно это ни звучало, дало Стиву глоток свежего воздуха. Капитан Америка снова был нужен в этом времени. Пусть ненадолго, пусть в компании странных людей — или даже совсем не людей, но был нужен.

И даже выяснения отношений с сыном Говарда ничуть не омрачили странную радость от ощущения себя снова в строю.

Кстати, о сыне Говарда. Тони Старк оказался очень надоедливым и вспыльчивым бетой. Творил, что хотел, никого не слушал, пытался вывести из себя доктора Беннера — тоже бету, только с очень агрессивным «соседом», с которым приходилось делить собственное тело, по крайней мере, так это понимал Стив.

Старк-младший ни во что ни ставил Стива, подначивал и язвил, и совершенно не хотел понимать одну простую вещь: омеги не прощают подобного отношения.

Стив никогда не был злопамятным — ни до сыворотки, ни после. Но почему-то сам факт того, что сын Говарда сомневается в нём, Стиве, заставлял творить странные вещи.

Возможно, это была обида. Или тоска по утерянным близким. Или что-то ещё.

Неважно.

Но факт оставался фактом. Когда Старк заявил, что Фьюри что-то скрывает и самым обидным образом выставил Стива из лаборатории — заодно напомнив, что вот точно так же его ни во что ни ставили солдаты во время турне на фронте — он, Стив Роджерс, решил напомнить, что омег не просто так сторонились в его время.

«Слово омеги — закон».

В мире Стива этим оправдывался любой сумасбродный поступок омеги. Сейчас с этим было гораздо сложнее, Фьюри лично объяснял, что в нынешнее время омега несёт ответственность за свои поступки, хотя к слову омеги действительно теперь прислушаются.

Пробраться в закрытый отсек склада не составило труда. Подумаешь, новые технологии, люди-то всё равно те же, со своей невнимательностью, безалаберностью и беспечностью. А Стив умеет быть незаметным. А ещё умеет открывать двери, невзирая на хитрые замки — грубой физической силы бывает для этого достаточно.

Ему не понравилось увиденное. Ему не понравилось недосказанное.

Открыв первый попавшийся ящик и вытащив из него оружие, слишком похожее на то, каким в сороковые пользовались солдаты ГИДРЫ, Стив сжал губы в тонкую линию и решительно, не скрываясь, направился к выходу.

Ему было о чём поговорить с Фьюри и остальными.

Он никогда не верил политикам, слишком хорошо знал, что они редко говорят правду, на собственной шкуре испытал.

Не доверял безоглядно и Фьюри — тот вроде и ратовал за человечество, а всё равно впечатление, что слишком много держит в уме, не раскрывая всех карт собеседнику.

Впрочем, чего ещё ждать от человека, работающего в секретной организации, о существовании которой даже не все знают?

Но вот такого предательства Стив совершенно не ожидал.

Использовать Тессеракт в тех же целях, что и ГИДРА…

Этот случай Стив запомнил, он больше не был наивным дурачком, которому внушили, что военные облигации спасут мир.

***

Старк-младший, Тони, удивил. Показушник страшный, взбалмошный и ветреный, бета во всей красе своих эмоций и инстинктов, он всё-таки был гением. И героем, конечно, тоже. Стив испугался тогда.

На самом деле испугался, когда Старк с этой чёртовой ракетой исчез в огромной дыре посреди неба, а потом долго не возвращался. А когда вернулся…

Он ведь просто упал. Если бы не Халк — была бы консерва с тушёными бобами, а не Железный Человек.

Стив запомнил и это. Предательство властей и безрассудную, отчаянную решимость одного избалованного беты.

Потом, уже после победы над читаури, но пока ещё никто никуда не сбежал подальше от внимания властей и прессы, Стив сидел на недостроенной площадке пятнадцатого этажа Башни, бывшей совсем недавно домом одного взбалмошного миллиардера, и смотрел на ночной Манхэттен. Не самая высокая точка здания, нет, конечно. Но здесь никого не было, никто не мешал думать о своём.

Пол покрывала цементная пыль, вдоль стен лежали оставленные рабочими инструменты, банки с краской и разный строительный мусор. А Стив сидел на этом самом полу, не пожалев новые джинсы, и смотрел на открывшийся вид.

Новые стёкла ещё не поставили, и ночной ветер трепал чёлку.

Стив держал в одной руке бутылку с колой, в другой сжимал телефон — он ещё только привыкал к новым технологиям и ограничился пока простенькой раскладушкой. Час назад ему позвонили из Винчестера — разрешили увидеться с Пегги.

— Скучаешь в одиночестве? — голос, раздавшийся за спиной, Стив узнал бы теперь где угодно.

— Старк… — Стив беспомощно улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Давай уже перейдём на что-нибудь менее формальное.

— Например?

— Ну, например, я буду звать тебя Капитан Сосулька. А, нет. Не подходит. Мы же решили, что не так формально. Могу звать просто Стив.

— Подходит. Присядешь? — Стив обернулся и посмотрел на подошедшего ближе Старка.

— Да без проблем.

И он действительно плюхнулся рядом, не жалея джинсы, хотя что там жалеть — дыра на дыре, масляные пятна.

Немного помолчав Старк — нет, Тони, — тихо сказал в темноту:

— Там скучно. Все разошлись спать, а я надеялся погудеть ещё пару часиков.

— И поэтому ты пришёл сюда, да? — Стив хмыкнул.

— Я просто… — Тони будто споткнулся на слове, замолчал.

Стив покачал головой снова. Всё он понимал, но облегчать задачу сыну Говарда не собирался.

Хочет извиниться — извинится. Это тоже уметь надо.

В конце концов, с этого и начинается дружба.

Они через многое успели пройти за эти несколько дней. Нападение Локи, гибель Коулсона, разрушение Нью-Йорка… ракета эта чёртова.

Стив вздохнул и отпил из своей бутылки. Пузырьки газа приятно щипали язык, но вкус колы всё равно был другим, не тем, что был в мире Стива.

Он так и воспринимал окружающий его новый мир другим, не своим. Не мог иначе. И очень хотел домой.

**7.**

**Весна, 2014**

Переезд в Вашингтон не был запланированным, Стив даже никогда не думал об этом раньше, просто… так вышло. Оказалось удобнее. Он был нужен на новой службе, а база оказалась именно в Вашингтоне.

Странно, что у Стива даже появились друзья среди сослуживцев. И не только.

Больше всего «радовала» Наташа. Своеобразная девушка — без определённого пола. По крайней мере, Стиву никак не удавалось её прочувствовать. Впрочем, то же самое он мог сказать и про Фьюри.

Были у Стива некоторые подозрения насчёт Наташи, но он помалкивал и держал их при себе. В конце концов, она ему нравилась чисто по-человечески, показала себя умной и внимательной ещё тогда, когда возникли проблемы с Локи. Внешне была вся такая независимая, но… Стиву виделось в ней что-то хрупкое, может быть, даже чуть надломленное. Таким был Баки после плена — старался делать вид, что всё у него хорошо.

Наташа вечно подкалывала Стива, сватала ему всех девушек, которых считала для него подходящими: можно сказать, перебрала весь женский состав персонала Щ.И.Т.а.

А ещё она постоянно дарила Стиву какие-то безделушки — серебряные колечки, которые могли подойти ему разве что на мизинец, тонкие браслетики и сверкающие стразами заколки. Стив недоумевал, но отказаться не мог — всё-таки он омега, а отказывать дурной тон.

Наташа только закатывала глаза и отвечала на его немой вопрос:

— А что ты будешь дарить девушке, если начнёшь ухаживать? Так хоть из своих запасов что-нибудь выберешь. И вообще. Негоже омеге ходить без гламурного блеска. Не нарушай правила приличия.

Грозилась даже косметику подарить. И научить ею пользоваться.

Стив только вздыхал, тихонько посмеивался. Наташа очень хотела наладить его личную жизнь, как будто от этого зависело её душевное равновесие.

Но Стив действительно выходил в народ без своего омежьего сияния. Отцовских часов у него больше не было — потерялись где-то ещё семьдесят лет назад, где, когда, он даже не знал. Их просто не было.

Браслет, с которым Баки предлагал Стиву брак, канул в Лету вместе с «Валькирией». Да и не вписывался он в понятие «омежьего блеска». Но теперь был другой подарок от альфы — прошедший сквозь десятилетия и наконец-то нашедший своего владельца. Стив часто брал в руки этот серебряный обруч с камнями, но почти не надевал. Только гладил серебро пальцами, прослеживал гравировку, смотрел и снова прятал в ящик стола. Стив ещё не привык. Пока не привык.

Он не говорил никому о Баки, об их отношениях, о том, что было в окопе тогда.

Проговорился лишь однажды — хранителю фонда. Но миссис Бриггс сочла нужным оставить это в тайне, и Стив был ей очень благодарен за это. Он иногда приходил в фонд поговорить с персоналом, просто выпить с ними чаю. Они все были историками, как оказалось. Собирали информацию о том времени, воспоминания ветеранов о войне. И были рады послушать, что расскажет им сам Капитан Америка. Три женщины-беты и один старичок-альфа, основатель фонда. Ему было уже девяносто четыре, всего на год младше… самого Стива.

Это было странно, но Стив чувствовал себя на этих посиделках очень уютно.

А вот соблюдать приличия всё-таки приходилось.

И Стив был вынужден, выходя на улицу в гражданском, надевать хоть что-то сверкающее и дорогое. Ограничивался обычно простой цепочкой с кулоном в виде буквы «А». Пожалуй, он действительно был женат на своей работе.

Удивительно, но теперь омег было действительно много. Они не скрывались, их легко было заметить на улице. Сияющий макияж, кольца на пальцах, браслеты на запястьях, цепочки и бусы, в волосах заколки… Омеги выделялись среди окружающих не только обилием блеска, их выделяла осанка с гордым разворотом плеч, прямой уверенный взгляд.

Они проходили мимо альф, даже не замечая их, хотя сами альфы — и беты, конечно, тоже — едва не сворачивали шеи, глядя им вслед.

Омеги по-прежнему видели только свою цель и шли к ней, не замедляя хода.

Но на их фоне Стив чувствовал себя блёклым.

Хотя…

Он читал газеты, пользовался интернетом, смотрел телевизор. И знал, что теперь действительно их цели достижимы.

Женщина приходила в полицию и говорила, что сосед по лестничной клетке явно заслуживает их внимания, из его квартиры слышны приглушённые крики. И если на её заявление не отреагируют, она решит этот вопрос сама. Полиция отреагировала. Оказалось, что вовремя: сосед держал взаперти девчонку, которую родители искали уже второй месяц.

Журналист написал в своём блоге о том, что администрация школы явно прибирает бюджетные деньги к рукам. На его статью обратили внимание соответствующие органы. Сразу сменилось школьное руководство, а журналист ещё полгода наблюдал за тем, как теперь там идут дела, о чём регулярно писал у себя.

Мальчишка с соседней улицы — Стив видел его постоянно, когда возвращался с пробежки — каждое утро выгуливал старушку-пенсионерку. У той не было денег на инвалидную коляску, ходить сама не могла, только с чужой поддержкой, постоянно уставала. Так этот пацан додумался написать письмо в фонд Стива Роджерса с просьбой о помощи ветерану Второй мировой. Конечно, это было не по адресу, письмо показали Стиву, и он сам решил этот вопрос — не без помощи юристов Щ.И.Т.а, разумеется. Теперь эта женщина сама гуляла с внуком, выезжая на улицу на новом автоматизированном кресле, которым легко могла управлять.

И ведь подобных случаев было много, очень много.

Надо ли говорить, что все они решались именно из-за вмешательства омег?

Стив даже гордился ими.

Гордился и альфами, которые отстаивали свои и омежьи права — в повседневной жизни, в суде, на службе. Разрешали сложные ситуации в бизнесе и в военных конфликтах, раскрывали преступления и ловили преступников.

И беты. Пожалуй, теперь Стив по-настоящему понимал, что не зря прошёл войну, не зря все те мальчишки клали свои жизни на полях сражений. Не зря женщины шли бок о бок с мужчинами в те страшные годы, перенося тяготы военного времени.

Жизнь продолжалась. Жизнь изменилась.

И изменилась, кажется, в лучшую сторону. Действительно в лучшую.

Наконец-то нашёлся баланс в отношениях между бетами, альфами и омегами.

***

Общение с новой командой у Стива выходило довольно странным. Парни из У.Д.А.Р.а смотрели на него так, будто к ним пришёл Санта-Клаус. Сначала был шок, потом нервный тик, затем…

Стив понимал, что умеет не так много, как необходимо на самом деле для солдата из оперативного отряда по борьбе с терроризмом. Он учился. Он посещал все тренировки, пытаясь выбить из головы ночные кошмары и временами подступающую тоску.

У.Д.А.Р. посещал эти тренировки вместе с ним, хотя как раз для них это не всегда было обязательно. Чаще всех являлся командир У.Д.А.Р.а — Брок Рамлоу. Ярко выраженный альфа.

Стив иногда задавался вопросом, как этот выводок брутальных самцов переносил друг друга на миссиях. Но, видимо, медики Щ.И.Т.а придумали какие-то свои хитрые препараты. Потому что как иначе объяснить нелюбовь всего отряда к тактическим маскам?

А потом Роллинз обмолвился, что в маски встроены фильтры, не позволяющие чужим феромонам дурманить мозг. Жаловался, что после них полное ощущение, будто совсем атрофировался нюх.

Они предпочитали повязывать обычные платки, закрывающие половину лица, говорили, что давно привыкли друг к другу — когда даже в душевой их целая толпа каждый раз, как-то перестали вообще обращать внимание на зашкаливающий тестостерон. Иначе давно поубивали бы друг друга.

Рамлоу как-то сказал, что нестабильных из отряда выкидывают сразу. Чтобы не было эксцессов, из-за которых пострадают другие.

Пожалуй, при таком командире нестабильные выявлялись сразу.

Альфовость Рамлоу едва ли не зашкаливала. Он подминал под себя других, почти не глядя, а вся его команда была готова следовать за ним в огонь и воду, даже не задумываясь.

Первое время Стиву было неуютно с ними.

***

Когда Фьюри заявил, что Стиву нужна команда, он даже не ожидал, что получит… это. После того, как увидел построившихся в шеренгу десять человек элитных бойцов во главе с Рамлоу, негромко заметил:

— Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете.

— А у тебя с этим проблемы? — в свою очередь спросил Фьюри.

Проблем не было.

Хотя бы потому, что, будучи омегой, Стив на самом деле таковым… не был.

Ни одной течки с момента пробуждения так и не случилось. Организм не воспринимал присутствие альф поводом для каких-то изменений.

Возможно, и Стив даже думал, что это такой вот подвох, что руководство Щ.И.Т.а надеялось таким странным способом заставить Стива наконец-то выйти из спячки. Наверное, даже были готовы подложить любого из У.Д.А.Р.а под Стива, если это понадобится. В конце концов, это же ненормально, говорили светила науки Щ.И.Т.а, что с девяти лет у Стива так больше и не случилась течка ни разу. Даже после сыворотки доктора Эрскина, которая должна была вылечить организм Стива.

Она и вылечила, конечно, если это можно так назвать.

Но почему-то…

Почему-то ничего не изменилось в этом плане.

А Стив считал, что это даже и к лучшему.

Он мог работать с этими парнями, мог доверять им. А они доверяли ему. Приняли, как своего.

Стив чувствовал себя нужным.

Он служил своей стране.

***

Но иногда Стиву действительно хотелось быть просто омегой. Особенно когда он всё-таки навещал Пегги, и она могла его вспомнить. Он смотрел на фотографии её семьи, слушал её рассказы о внуках и с грустью думал, что…

Старался вообще не думать.

Вспоминал, что в ящике лежит браслет, который Баки так ему и не подарил, и становилось совсем тошно.

Но жизнь продолжалась.

И нужно было идти вперёд.

Ведь Пегги смогла, должно получиться и у него.

***

Стив ненавидел предательство и обман, ненавидел, когда его используют вслепую. И совсем не удивился предложению Фьюри посмотреть «кое-что интересное».

Проект «Озарение» шокировал Стива, заставил сомневаться в правильности выбора своего «работодателя». На что Фьюри устало сказал:

— Послушай, Кэп. Я не должен был показывать тебе секретный объект, за это, знаешь ли, по головке не погладят. Но мне проще показать тебе всё самому, ответить на твои вопросы лично, чем ждать, когда ты полезешь разбираться с ними сам. Мне до сих пор аукается твоё решение поискать ответы лично на складе хранения «Фазы-2». Радует только то, что «слово омеги» пока ещё имеет хоть какой-то вес. Но ты должен понимать: чем больше власти — тем больше ответственность.

Стив понимал, очень хорошо понимал.

В нынешнем обществе к словам омег не только прислушивались. Не только принимали во внимание их замечания и предложения. За всё, чего пытались добиться, омеги несли ответственность.

Повезло, что Стиву пока ещё всё сходило с рук.

Вроде как герой всё-таки.

И то, что показал ему Фьюри, Стив принял к сведению, делая свои выводы.

И за эти выводы ему всё-таки придётся нести ответственность.

***

А потом было нападение на Фьюри и та погоня по крышам за снайпером. Стив гнался за тёмной тенью, ловил каждое движение человека в чёрном. И там, на крыше, когда их взгляды встретились, почему-то в груди всё оборвалось.

Стив стоял оглушённый, дышал, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце, и не понимал.

В воздухе витал смутно знакомый запах, от которого темнело в глазах и сердце подскакивало к горлу.

Потом он был готов убить себя за то, что не узнал, не понял, не вспомнил. Кусал губы, пытаясь не закричать от отчаяния и ужаса. Но это — потом.

А в тот момент он стоял на крыше, смотрел в переливающуюся огнями ночь и не понимал, что с ним происходит.

В голове был сумбур, никаких внятных мыслей, а сердце было готово проломить грудную клетку вовсе не из-за физической нагрузки после бешеного бега.

После той ночи растревоженное подсознание подкидывало Стиву уже совсем другие сны. Ему не снились военные будни Второй мировой, не снился Баки, весёлый и улыбчивый.

Каждую ночь Стива посещал теперь человек в чёрном и с металлической рукой. Он будто ждал ответа на незаданный вопрос, будто хотел заставить Стива принять какое-то важное решение.

Но не было решений, не было ответов. Только глухая тоска, фантомная, и даже не понять её причины.

***

Их пути пересекались снова — не единожды. И там на мосту, когда в борьбе за собственную жизнь Стив всё-таки сорвал с убийцы маску, и уже после — на чёртовых хеликарриерах, он уже знал. Знал, что это Баки. Его Баки. Но ничего не получалось изменить.

Стив не чувствовал его. Не мог дотянуться.

Но в воздухе уже разливалось недоумение и растерянность, ужас, который нахлынул на альфу, столкнувшегося со своим омегой.

Эмоции.

Это были совсем не те эмоции, которые должен испытывать альфа.

Не те эмоции, которые Стив желал для Баки Барнса.

Их бой был жутким, тело хотело жить, а разум требовал остановиться.

И Стив вспомнил. Распластавшись без сил на прозрачном полу взрывающегося хеликарриера «Чарли», он вспомнил, что ему однажды сказал доктор Эрскин.

«Нет ничего мудрее сердца».

Сердце рвалось сквозь грудную клетку к нему — единственному, кому Стив доверял, единственному, кому верил, единственному, кого…

Стив закрыл глаза, не в силах вдохнуть — страшно болели сломанные рёбра. Его хватило только на то, чтобы сказать:

— Так заверши свою миссию, Бак.

Сердце замерло, сбившись с ритма.

Удар бионического кулака пришёлся в скулу, лопнула кожа, а в глазах потемнело.

Альфа Стива в ужасе смотрел на то, что сотворил. И бионическая рука опустилась сама.

Дышать почему-то сразу стало легко, будто и не были сломаны рёбра. Глаза сами собой закрылись, голова откинулась назад.

Ещё один взрыв — и хэликарриер тряхнуло, от столкновения с Трискелионом сминались стойки, рушился пол, Стив чувствовал под собой уже только пустоту.

Но это было нестрашно.

Он успел увидеть в глазах Баки узнавание.

Там, за стеной непонимания и ужаса — было узнавание.

Ради этого можно было и умереть.

**8.**

**Осень, 2017**

Вечером над озером поднимался туман. Впрочем, из-за влажного климата туман здесь был нередким явлением, мог висеть над джунглями сутки напролёт и не рассеиваться. Но ночью над озером это зрелище было таинственным, пробирало до мурашек.

Стив любил наблюдать, как сумерки опускаются на побережье, как белая дымка поднимается над водой. Почему-то вспоминался «Дракула» Брэма Стокера.

Ваканда оказалась дождливой, хоть и приветливой страной. Здесь Стива и Баки приняли, не сказав ни слова, оказали помощь, дали крышу над головой и защиту.

Честно говоря, Стив не думал, что однажды окажется беглецом, отвергнутым родиной. Но так сложились обстоятельства, и если уж говорить совсем начистоту, то Стив не жалел ни о чём. Он поступил правильно, иначе было просто нельзя.

И вот теперь он жил в маленьком доме на острове посреди озера Ньянза, как здесь местные называли озеро Виктория, делил крышу, хлеб и постель со своим альфой.

Баки.

Стив наконец-то был с Баки — снова.

Их дом больше напоминал крошечную крепость — пуленепробиваемые стёкла, укреплённые стены, хитрые замки, и даже бункер был. За ними велось круглосуточное наблюдение, кругом камеры… Но это всё по просьбе самого Баки.

Он боялся.

До сих пор боялся, что потеряет над собой контроль, что причинит Стиву боль.

Но ещё больше боялся, что у него заберут Стива.

За прошедшие три года случилось многое. Столько, что даже не верилось — прошло всего три года, а казалось, будто целая вечность.

Создание Альтрона, разрушение Заковии, подписание Заковианского акта, сопротивление этому акту.

Стив не хотел вспоминать.

Он подошёл ближе к окну и всмотрелся в сгустившиеся сумерки. Густой туман подобрался к самому крыльцу, терялся в его белизне свет маленьких фонарей у входа.

И правда, как в книгах о всякой чертовщине.

— Ночью будет дождь, — раздался за спиной голос Баки.

— Да, начинается сезон дождей, — Стив повернулся к своему альфе и с улыбкой наклонил голову набок. — Опять обустраивал гнездо?

Баки выглядел серьёзным, но волосы топорщились в разные стороны, а перо от подушки застряло в чёлке.

— Там теперь безопасно, — Баки сдул её в сторону, чтобы не лезла в глаза. — И мягко.

Он улыбнулся. Тепло, чуть дразняще, совсем по-кошачьи.

Как же Стив успел соскучиться по этой улыбке.

У Баки был пунктик по поводу «гнезда». На самом деле, так эту гору подушек и одеял называл именно Стив, а Баки считал, что он всего лишь обустраивает им спальное место, где Стив наконец-то сможет расслабиться.

Это была ещё одна причина, по которой они так и остались в Ваканде. Баки настоял на этом. Говорил, что так будет лучше в первую очередь именно для Стива, говорил, что ему нужен отдых.

Возможно, отдых и правда был необходим.

Стив просто не замечал, что устал, а усталость копилась, и с каждым днём всё тяжелее становилось дышать.

Поселившись здесь, на маленьком островке, он позволил себе крошечную передышку.

— Пришло сообщение, — Баки нахмурился и сграбастал Стива в объятие правой рукой. — Предупреждение от синоптиков, гроза будет, возможен шторм. Нам лучше спуститься вниз сегодня. Стёкла, конечно, крепкие, но стихия есть стихия.

— Хорошо, пойдём тогда вниз.

Прихватив со стола свою чашку с недопитым кофе, Стив обнял своего альфу в ответ, и вдвоём они направились в свой небольшой бункер.

***

Стив помнил, как жил те два года после распада Щ.И.Т.а. Это был ад на земле, а не жизнь. Он скитался по всему миру, хватаясь за любую зацепку, сломя голову нёсся по давно остывшему следу, а сердце разрывалось на части, и душа умирала.

Он ведь уже пережил смерть Баки тогда, в сорок пятом, пережил… Но не смог жить дальше. И проснувшись в новом мире, в новом времени, он всё-таки оставался внутри себя мёртвым, пустым.

И стоило лишь узнать, что Баки, его Баки, живой, ходит где-то по этой земле… как сердце рвануло следом за ним прямо сквозь грудную клетку. В этот момент Стив едва не умер снова.

Это было больно, жутко, страшно, невыносимо. Врагу не пожелаешь испытать подобное.

И те два года поисков стали той ещё пыткой.

Но сейчас…

Вот он, Баки, сидит рядом, откинувшись на подушку, под одним одеялом со Стивом, читает «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня», и нет ничего прекраснее этого.

Стив несмело улыбнулся. Протянул руку и осторожно коснулся колена Баки под одеялом, тот — не глядя — тут же притянул Стива к себе и уложил головой к себе на плечо. Чмокнул в макушку и продолжил читать.

Хорошо. Так хорошо, что хотелось улыбаться и тихо напевать себе под нос ту старую-старую песню про кабачок, удержаться было просто невозможно:

— Нашел я чудный кабачок, кабачок, вино там стоит пятачок, пятачок…*

— Что ты там мурлычешь, Стиви? Ну-ка…

— С бутылкой там сижу я на окне… — улыбка Стива становилась всё шире.

Баки, ухмыльнувшись, подхватил:

— Не плачь, милашка, обо мне! Да-да, я помню эту песню. Мы тогда ещё с парнями просто охренели, когда ты предложил вернуться на фронт. И эта твоя красотка потом ещё пришла — вся такая из себя в красном платье, тёмно-малиновом лисаме… Глазищи такие… Я думал, что всё, пропал малыш Стиви, сейчас его окрутят и утащат продолжать род… — Баки хмыкнул, провёл левой бионической рукой по волосам Стива.

Ему сделали новую руку. Вакандские умельцы смогли создать такой протез, который даже и не снился учёным из ГИДРЫ. Эта рука была сильнее и крепче, плавнее в движениях и аккуратнее в мелкой моторике. Баки иногда смеялся, что на старости лет с такой рукой сможет вышивать крестиком, снайперски попадая иголкой между нитями ткани.

Он не хотел, чтобы новый протез был похожим на живую руку, не хотел маскировку, он нуждался в напоминании, но чтобы это напоминание не причиняло боль. Поэтому инженеры не стали маскировать металлические пластины, оставив всё, как есть. И украсив плечо белой звездой в синем круге.

Стив устроился поудобнее и тихо ответил:

— Ты же знаешь, что ей я только восхищался.

— Как художник, ага, я в курсе. Меня ты тоже рисовал.

— Да ладно тебе…

В тёплом коконе одеял среди множества подушек самого разного размера было слишком хорошо и уютно. Где-то наверху уже второй день в огромные окна их дома хлестал страшной силы ливень, над Ньянзой бушевал шторм, гнул деревья к земле, поднимал волны на озере.

А здесь — тишина и покой. Даже если ветром оборвёт провода, в их маленьком бункере есть свой генератор. Здесь есть еда и вода. В этих стенах можно прожить целый месяц, не выходя на связь с внешним миром, и, похоже, именно так они и собираются поступить в конечном итоге.

Рядом с Баки было слишком хорошо, слишком спокойно.

Вдоль стен высились стопки книг — даже на разных языках, на всех, какие они с Баки знали. Чуть ближе к дверям стояла коробка с принадлежностями для рисования — пара альбомов, карандаши и даже краски. А на этой коробке лежало кое-что другое.

Когда Стив увидел это впервые, он сначала даже замер, не понимая, для чего всё приготовлено. Три тюбика смазки, длинная лента презервативов.

А потом до него дошло.

И Стив покраснел. Взял в руки презервативы, насчитал десять штук. А когда вошёл в «гнездо» Баки, с кривой улыбкой спросил:

— А почему только десять?

В ответ Баки моментально прижал его к стене и прошептал на ухо так, что мурашки побежали по телу:

— Я надеюсь вообще без них обойтись, что скажешь?

Под таким жарким натиском Стив смог сказать только «да» — вместе с низким, грудным стоном.

Это был их первый раз.

У Стива так и не наступила течка, поэтому Баки пришлось его смазывать и растягивать, готовить для себя, долго и терпеливо. Парни-омеги ничем не отличались от бет в дни, когда не было течки.

Напор Баки, его страсть и нежность заставили Стива забыть о неловкости и каких-то моральных рамках. Для них двоих существовал только этот крошечный мир, ограниченный размерами «гнезда» из кучи подушек и одеял.

Сутки напролёт они не могли остановиться — целовались и ласкали друг друга, гладили жаркие тела, покусывали плечи, оставляли яркие метки на коже.

А потом отсыпались, запрятав в подушках бутылки с водой и запаянные в блестящие упаковки сладкие булочки.

Проснувшись, они снова занимались сексом — долго, лениво и неспешно. И вот сейчас лежали вместе, Баки читал, а Стив…

Стив слушал, как бьётся сердце его альфы, улыбался и думал, что нет ничего прекраснее этого звука.

Он чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым и счастливым, всё его тело покрывали метки, оставленные его альфой, и от этой мысли где-то внизу живота сладко скручивалась жаркая спираль. Тело будто проснулось после долгой спячки, оно жаждало прикосновений и ласк, и Стив не видел причин запрещать себе это.

Поэтому он медленно вытащил из рук Баки книгу, убрал её подальше, перебрался так, чтобы подмять своего альфу под себя.

В глазах Баки заплясали дьявольские огоньки предвкушения.

***

В первый раз у них всё получилось немного не так, как хотелось: Баки не смог пойти до конца и вставить узел, потому что Стив не был к этому готов. Но не сказать, что подобное их расстроило. Стив, слишком привыкший решать все проблемы своими силами, внезапно перевернул тогда Баки на спину, подмял под себя, заставив напрячься и едва слышно зарычать… а потом — потёрся всем телом, выпрашивая, почти умоляя разрешить, без слов, но всем собой, каждым движением. И Баки сдался.

Они менялись ролями, решая, кто будет сверху, в шуточной потасовке, покрывая друг друга укусами, и если Баки оказывался в принимающей роли, он до последнего давал понять, что сильнее, что сможет всё переиграть — но позволял. Позволял Стиву сделать его своим.

И Стив плыл от этого ощущения, замирая на секунду, а потом снова втрахивая Баки в матрас, медленно, осторожно, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, иногда позволяя направлять себя.

Им нравилось. Они доверяли друг другу, позволяли невозможное. И Баки, внутри которого его внутренний зверь, вожак стаи, требовал полного подчинения себе, ластился, подставляясь рукам Стива, как большой волк, хищный и опасный, в любой момент готовый перехватить инициативу.

***

Часы на телефоне показывали, что прошло трое суток, близился обед и пора бы вставать. Стив слышал, что Баки уже встал и хозяйничает на кухне, наверняка готовил что-то очень сытное и вкусное: организм суперсолдата требовал восполнить потраченную энергию.

Надо было принять душ, дойти до крошечной кухни и присоединиться к их позднему завтраку — Стив чувствовал себя ужасно голодным.

Слегка потянувшись, он выполз из кокона одеял и прихватил с собой телефон.

Ближе к лестнице, ведущей наверх, появлялась связь, и Стив по пути к вожделенному завтраку уже успел получить два сообщения от метеорологической службы, одно от Ванды, три от Наташи и ещё два от Сэма, требующего от Баки уже отковать Стива от батареи и дать ему трубку.

***

Вечером Стив почувствовал себя странно — тело замерло в каком-то нерешительном томлении, настроение скакало от лёгкой эйфории до полной апатии, отчего Баки встревожился не на шутку. Но на всего его вопросы Стив не знал, что ответить. Он не хотел больше прикосновений, ему хотелось просто свернуться калачиком среди подушек и остаться так на пару часов.

Что-то менялось, что-то происходило, но не понять, что именно, и Стива это даже не беспокоило.

А потом Баки прилёг рядом, ткнулся носом в шею и тихо сказал:

— Стив, кажется, ты пахнешь?

— Да? — он лениво повернулся на спину и поднял руку, пытаясь уловить этот самый запах, но ничего не чувствовал. — Вроде бы нет.

— Точно пахнешь, только слабо. Раньше такого никогда не было.

Но Стив только пожал плечами и придвинулся ближе к Баки, заглянул ему в глаза, проникновенно, так, как никогда раньше не смотрел.

Хотелось внимания Баки, хотелось, чтобы он звал по имени, смотрел и улыбался — только ему, Стиву. И от этих странных желаний становилось не по себе.

Завернувшись с головой в одеяло, Стив тихо пробурчал:

— Я посплю, ладно?

— Ладно… — Баки хотел было отстраниться, но передумал, придвинулся ближе, чтобы обнять поверх одеяла.

***

Стив не спал. В голову лезли какие-то мысли, путались, обрывались, так и не сформировавшись.

Он уже понимал, что происходит. Течка. Его вторая в жизни, наступившая спустя чёрт-те сколько лет.

Видимо, он всё-таки обрёл покой — достиг всех целей, какие ставил перед собой, и организм решил, что всё, хватит, пора и честь знать.

Ну в самом деле. С ГИДРОЙ он разобрался, удостоверился, что права омег наконец-то защищены и соблюдаются как надо, устроил маленькую гражданскую войну, чтобы отвоевать право выбора для своей команды, вытащил всех из той жуткой тюрьмы, нашёл для Ванды дом там, где она будет в безопасности…

А самое главное — наконец-то вернул Баки.

Именно так: вернул.

Цели достигнуты. Мир во всём мире, конечно, не наступил и вряд ли наступит, но, видимо, для него, Стива, этого оказалось достаточно.

Достаточно просто быть рядом с Баки. Здесь его место, его дом — в руках его альфы.

Можно ли сделать что-то теперь, когда он снова стал полноценным омегой? Сможет ли он снова быть Мстителем? Капитаном Америкой? Что теперь он даст своей команде?

Стив думал, не в силах заснуть, а тело постепенно расслаблялось, наполняясь странной лёгкостью, отпускало вечное напряжение.

Хотелось просто жить.

**9.**

**Вместо эпилога**

Одна древняя легенда гласила, что из далёких заморских стран, где не знали горя и болезней, на побережье Африки явился белокожий правитель со своим воином-телохранителем. Правитель этот был так прекрасен, что покорял своей красотой каждого, кто его видел — одного взгляда на него хватало, чтобы потерять голову, влюбиться без памяти. На берегу реки Уэд Зиз он построил город, населил своими потомками, которые унаследовали его красоту и мудрость.

Потом правителя, конечно, не стало, исчез и город, занесённый песками Сахары за несколько тысячелетий. А вот потомки — остались.

Согласно легенде, этими потомками и были омеги — прекрасные и мудрые, желающие только одного — мира и покоя на своей земле. Они отражали нападения захватчиков, свергали тиранов и жертвовали собой ради других. Они любили всей душой и всем сердцем, хранили верность своим супругам.

Ими восхищались.

Их ненавидели.

В легенде также говорилось, что у воина, охранявшего правителя, тоже было своё потомство: альфы вели свой род от него. Самые сильные, самые выносливые, прирождённые лидеры многотысячных армий, они искали себе в пару именно омег.

Потому что так должно быть, ибо заложено природой: сильный воин оберегает жизнь самого прекрасного и мудрого существа на свете.

«Иначе это существо просто убьётся, пытаясь спасти всех и вся», — мрачно подумал Баки.

Легенда о древнем правителе, известном как Тин-Хинан***, была то ли сказкой, то ли эпизодом мировой истории. Вроде как где-то в пустыне Сахаре нашли древнее захоронение. По всем признакам это должно было быть именно захоронение Тин-Хинана и его телохранителя Такамата: и по времени сходилось, и по историческим фактам. Вот только в гробнице оказались мумифицированные останки двух женщин, а не мужчин. И богатство убранства говорило о статусе одной из погребённых, и возраст костей, и даже строение скелета подтверждало, что легенда гласила об историческом факте. Всё сходилось, кроме одного: это была женщина. Впрочем, то же касалось и телохранительницы.

Баки считал, что это всё не имело значения. Красивая легенда просто нравилась ему. Нравилось думать, что у каждого альфы есть своя омега — своя Тин-Хинан, за жизнь которой и умереть не жалко.

Вот у Баки точно есть.

И это невозможное создание за ночь так вымотало ему нервы, что очень хотелось оправдать подозрение Уилсона: приковать к батарее наручниками ради собственного душевного спокойствия.

Вот только нельзя. Нельзя заставить омегу остаться там, где ему плохо.

Если Стиву и правда плохо, если он хочет вернуться к своим Мстителям, придётся его отпустить. Пусть даже это будет очень больно.

Баки ведь старался, очень старался: сделал их убежище самым безопасным местом на свете, попытался создать уют, насколько смог. Одеяла, подушки, стопки книг и коробка с красками, альбомом и карандашами — это всё для Стива. И самое главное — никаких новостей из внешнего мира. Хватит.

Ведь за все эти пять лет в новом времени Стив так вымотался, настолько выжал себя, что ещё немного — и он просто перегорел бы.

Хватит.

Кто-то должен вдолбить в эту упрямую голову, что надо жить для себя хотя бы иногда. Надо отдыхать, дышать, спать, в конце концов.

Сезон дождей на озере оказался подходящей причиной, чтобы заставить Стива забыть о саморазрушении. Забрать его с собой в «гнездо», как обозвал Стив их скромный маленький бункер, завернуть в одеяло и просто прижать к себе, чтобы научился отпускать себя и расслабляться.

Ещё бы кто научил их обоих не мучиться чувством вины за то, что не совершали.

Ночью Стив всё время ворочался с боку на бок, завернувшись в одеяло с головой, от него исходил лёгкий, едва уловимый аромат, которого прежде Баки не замечал никогда. Но под утро этот аромат стал не просто явным, он будто загустел, пропитал одеяло, подушки, даже футболку Баки и волосы.

Сначала Баки не понял, в чём дело.

Стив сладко посапывал, уткнувшись носом в плечо Баки, губы у него были ярко-алыми, на щеках появился румянец.

Сначала подумалось в панике: «Заболел!».

Но потом Стив открыл глаза… и Баки утонул в этом взгляде. Разом пересохло в горле, перехватило дыхание и пропал голос.

И если накануне Стив всячески избегал прикосновений, то сейчас он разворачивал свой кокон, касался ладонями лица Баки, ластился под его руки сам, замирая от каждого прикосновения.

Это был совсем другой Стив. Такой, что разом сносило крышу.

Не было желания думать о смазке в такой момент, не было даже мысли о презервативе.

Всё, о чём мог думать Баки, — это Стив.

Его хотелось обнимать, мять жадными ладонями его спину, ягодицы, бёдра, всё, до чего получалось дотянуться. Невозможно было устоять перед соблазном и не покрыть всего поцелуями, попробовать на вкус каждый миллиметр кожи.

И Стив млел в его руках, таял, тихо постанывал…

И всё же сомнения были, были, чёрт возьми!

Ну как взять его такого, мягкого, разнеженного, почти ничего не соображающего? Это же Стив, с ним так нельзя…

И уже укладывая его обратно на подушки, Баки встретился с ним взглядом и замер.

Всё Стив понимал, конечно же. Даже в такой ситуации разум его оставался трезвым.

Снова коснувшись правой ладонью его щеки, Баки тихо позвал:

— Стив?

И тот усмехнулся как-то совсем по-новому, иначе, мягче потёрся щекой о ладонь, чуть приподняв брови: что, Барнс, доволен, горд собой?

И губы Баки сами растянулись в счастливой улыбке. Конечно, он горд, конечно, доволен. Потому что всё это — лишь для него одного.

Изменился не только запах Стива, но и вкус стал чуть слаще, не оторваться. Стив отзывался на каждое прикосновение, и это окрыляло.

Подмять под себя, огладить ладонями жаркое тело, так жадно льнущее к нему. Стянуть остатки одежды, подтянуть поближе…

Боже…

Глаза Баки распахнулись от шока и неожиданности.

Там, внутри, было скользко, влажно — даже мокро — и главное… Главное — совсем по-другому, не так, как вчера.

Организм Стива изменился за эту ночь, теперь можно даже с узлом…

Заскулив, Баки уткнулся носом в шею Стиву, слушая, как тот ласково шепчет:

— Всё хорошо, Бак. Теперь всё получится.

Не хватало сил сдерживаться — он и не сдерживался. Вошёл сразу, почти до конца — всего лишь почти.

Каждый толчок теперь был другим, и Стив умирал в руках Баки от острого наслаждения, и хотелось смотреть на него в этот момент, чтобы запомнить каждую чёрточку его лица. Чтобы никогда уже не забыть.

Почувствовав, как внутрь в него входит узел, Стив только сильнее вцепился в плечи Баки, прижался ещё ближе, и не было ничего прекраснее этого ощущения.

— Стиви, я с тобой, с тобой, я здесь… Стиви… — дыхания не хватало, но остановиться Баки просто не мог.

Потом Баки лежал на спине, поглаживая распластавшегося на нём Стива. Им предстояло провести в таком положении примерно ещё полчаса, пока не спадёт узел. Баки вспоминал, где именно под подушками припрятал бутылку с водой, надо было напоить одного упрямого омегу.

Почему-то подумалось, что если у них родится девочка, надо непременно назвать её Сарой.****

 

**Пояснения:**

*** Песня про кабачок** — на самом деле имеется в виду песня «There is a tavern in the town», которую распевали Коммандос в баре в момент, когда туда пришла Пегги в своём красном платье. Википедия пишет, что это народная песня, которую исполнил Руби Валле (Rudy Vallée) как «The Drunkard's Song» («Песня пьяницы»). Она появилась в издании «Student Songs» Уильяма Х. Хилла в 1883 году.

Надо сказать, что на территории СССР эту песню тоже знали, но именно как американскую солдатскую «Кабачок». Исполнил её, например, Олег Разумовский в сопровождении Краснознаменного ансамбля песни и пляски Красной армии.

Самуил Болотин и Татьяна Сикорская сделали русскую адаптацию, которая совсем не похожа на оригинал. Но исполняли её не менее задорно и весело, чем наши американские товарищи.

Нашел я чудный кабачок, кабачок,  
Вино там стоит пятачок, пятачок.  
С бутылкой там сижу я на окне.  
Не плачь, милашка, обо мне!

Это строки русскоязычной адаптации песни «There is a tavern in the town». Оригинал же, который можно услышать в исполнении Коммандос, звучал так:

There is a tavern in the town, in the town  
And there my true love sits him down, sits him down,  
And drinks his wine as merry as can be,  
And never, never thinks of me.

К сожалению, не имея нормального перевода, пришлось взять адаптацию.

**** За века, в течение которых омег преследовали и истребляли, природа создала защитный механизм, чтобы мужчин-омег нельзя было отличить от бет на физиологическом уровне. Только во время течки у мужчин-омег начинает развиваться, а если точнее, «разворачиваться» матка, которая до этого находится в «спящем» состоянии в виде небольшого бугорка. Внутри становится больше пространства, альфа может «повязать» омегу без каких-либо проблем. Если течка не закончилась беременностью, матка «сворачивается» обратно, кости сдвигаются — до следующей течки. Поэтому первая течка может проходить очень болезненно, с тяжёлыми осложнениями, как это было у Стива в первый раз. Последующие разы даются гораздо легче.**

***** Тин-Хинан** — полулегендарная царица-воин у туарегов, жившая в IV веке, которую туареги считают прародительницей всех своих племён. По одной из версий легенды она пришла со своей служанкой Такамат в Ахаггар (нагорье в Сахаре, юг Алжира), где стала править. Считается, что её потомки — это ихаггарены (каста благородных), а потомки служанки — имгады (каста вассалов). Что интересно, туареги этих двух каст — светлокожие, высокие ростом и худощавые, а вот другие касты их племени — «рабы» (икланы, рабами считаются по происхождению, поскольку их предки давно были отпущены на свободу) и кузнецы (инедены) — темнокожие.

В 1925 году в Алжире было вскрыто древнее захоронение, в котором, предположительно, покоятся останки Тин-Хинан.

Тин-Хинан так же иногда называют «Королевой Ахаггара», а туареги называют её ещё Tamenukalt, что означает «лидер» или «королева». Имя буквально означает «она из шатров», но метафорически можно перевести и как «мать племени» (или «всех нас») или даже «королевой гробниц» (в оригинале это совершенно непереводимая игра слов).

 ****** Сара** — в переводе с древнееврейского — «госпожа», «знатная женщина». Отсылка к Тин-Хинан.


End file.
